Our New Destiny
by XYZangel26
Summary: When Naruto finds himself brought back to life with foggy memories of his past, he sets out to find what is going on. Along the way, he runs into a strange cult that seems somehow familiar. Struggling to regain the memories of his past life, he must find some way to defend the last of humanity from this powerful foe. He refuses to fail his new friends as he did the old ones.
1. Eyes up,guardian

The Cosmodrome once a bastion of human miracles has now been reduced to a desert, a dystopia, a grave. The Ghost hated going here, it always reminds him of all the horror he saw during the years not to mention the dangers surrounding him now but that doesn't matter. After centuries of searching, he finally found his warrior, a protector, the reason he was created; he needed to act fast before the pirates get a hold of him.

The ghost began scanning the area trying to pinpoint the location of the strange energy he picks up earlier. After a few minutes of searching he found him; a body that surprisingly was still somewhat intact. With his calculations, this body was well over 4,000 years old, possibly even more but that's something he'll deal with later. With his scan finished he started the resurrection process.

A big ball of light erupted from the ground illuminating the area, the body started to take form creating muscle tissue, then skin. The face formed revealing a young man at the physical age of 19 or 20 with a bright hair color of yellow, he also has what appeared to be whiskers on his cheeks. Clothes began to cover the rest of his body as the resurrection process was almost finished. The area darkened signaling the completion of the resurrection.

"Guardian…" the ghost called trying to get the man attention. "Eyes up, guardian" the ghost spoke and failing again to get the man attention.

"Where am I?" the man spoke clearly with a groggy voice still recuperating. "What happened?"

"Over here, Guardian." The Ghost finally gained his attention.

"AHHH!"The man screamed swatting away the flying piece of metal away from him. "What are you?!" he asked while trying to gain his footing.

"HEY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT I'M ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU!" the ghost screamed. "Look there's no time argue or explain, we have to get out of here NOW!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you, where am I, why does my body hurt, what am I wearing?!" the man looked like he was having a panic attack.

"You've been dead for a very long time you see..." An inhuman scream was heard, startling the two.

"Oh no, they found us!" the fear in the ghost voice caused the man to panic even more. Another scream was heard from another direction.

"Quick, enter the wall!" the ghost said as he disappeared.

"Hey, where did you go, don't leave me alone with whatever out there!"

"I'm not gone just head inside the wall in front of you." the man heard as if the bug was inside his head.

The man thought about his options. Ether trust the metal bug or find out what's out there screaming like a maniac. After a moment of hesitation, he started jogging to the wall still suffering from whatever happened to him. He entered the wall via a door and processed to follow the stairs. The setting seemed strange to the young man; these were things he had never seen before, a giant metal contraption with weird shapes passed him as he keeps climbing the stairs. He then notices a strange creature climbing the wall like it was some parasite.

"This place is so strange." the man explained as he continued to walk the corridor. A loud alarm activated, making the structure to shake slightly.

The alarm scared the man as he started to hear screaming and multiple footsteps heading his way. At a moment notice, strange projectiles stated to hit his surroundings. At this point, he started running to the nearing door to take cover. He met a long hallway along with strange contraptions in the way.

The ghost rematerialized in front of him which amazed the young guardian.

"Quick grab the Khovostov," the ghost said only to recessive a blank stare like the words were rejected from his subconscious.

"What are you waiting for grab it!" the ghost began to shoot a strange stream of blue light on the weapon. With the message well received the guardian grab the gun. He didn't seem to know the gun even was a gun. The ghost sighed knowing that they probably won't make it to the tower.

"Look all you have to do is aim and fire, simple." the guardian was analyzing the gun they heard a loud bang from the ceiling. A strange creature fell from the hole in the ceiling and made eye contact with the guardian, it was staring right through him looking at him like he nothing but pray. The creature let out a warrior cry and started charging.

"Go on, fire!" the ghost screamed. The guardian stumbled on his movements as he tried to use the gun.

"AIM AND PULL THE PIN BEFORE IT KILLS US!"

The screaming only caused to the guardian to stumble even more and drop the gun. With the creature mere inches away the guardian did the only thing that came to mind and clenched his fist, he hurled it forwards and punched it with such force that it launched all the way back to the hallway.

"Damn, that some strength there, for a warlock." The ghost said as he dematerialized again.

The guardian was reeling from the punch, clenching his fist. He wasn't expecting to output such force, but that wasn't causing his pain it was his head. So many voices were in his head, all talking at the same.

"Guardian… GUARDIAN!" he didn't listen, he was on one voice that one voice that got his attention:

" _I believe in you Naruto_."

"Na...ru... to?" the guardian whispered.

"GUARDIAN!" this broke him of his trance bringing him back to reality.

"More fallen are coming!" yelled the ghost "We need to move."

After that, he grabs the gun and processed to move forward. At that moment more fallen arrived blocking his way. With no way out his only option is to push forward. With that goal, he held his gun, aimed and fired.

* * *

 **A/N: If you made it this far, thank you for reading and I hope my grammar didn't you that much. Well then hope to see you next time.**


	2. Fist first

This was a sight to behold, the Fallen have never seen a such an incapable human. The human was being flung around by his own weapon missing every shot. Some Fallen started laughing while others hummed a strange tune at the thought of easy prey. The show ended when the weapon runs out of ammo, quickly thinking on his feet the guardian ran to the nearest cover. The Fallen processed to fire at the cover, hoping to destroy it and kill the guardian.

"How did you, forget it just reload the gun!" screamed the ghost.

"How?" responded the guardian.

"Remove the clip from the gun, grab another one on your belt, inserted in the gun, ready it and rinse and repeat." The guardian tried to do what the ghost said only to drop the clip while trying to insert.

"Screw this I'm punching them all in the face!"

"What!? You can't do that, you'll die in a matter of seconds." Those words made no effect on the young guardian as he went charging in with no fear or hesitation. He quickly analyzed the hall trying to find the best strategy. There was 2 small creature one behind the other and a bigger one at the end of the hallway. This creature looked like a soldier compared to the others two who look like cockroaches. The Guardian gave a high knee to the first roach and grabbed it using it as a shield while charging at the other one. The creatures still fired at the guardian ignoring their own comrade. Dropping the now corpse of the roach the Guardian launched a fury of kicks hitting one on its leg, two on its sides and a brutal kick to its head. Still, in the motion of the attack the guardian had lost sight of the roach soldier, in a second the soldier appeared in front of him swinging some sort of lightning swords. Reacting the guardian raised his hand hoping to somehow soften the upcoming blow, to the guardian surprise a strange surge of energy expelled from his hand hitting the soldier pushing it back in an instant. The sound of bone-crunching as the creature flew across the hall hitting the wall left the guardian astonished.

"Whoa, how did that happen." the guardian said with slight joy in his voice.

"NEVER do that again." the ghost voice was angry something the guardian wasn't expecting.

"Hey we're still alive aren't we." the guardian grab the gun. "Look if you have a problem with my methods you can pop up and fight your way."

"No, I'll stick to living in your head thank you very much."

"Living in my head?" said the guardian. "You got a lot of explaining to do."

"I will, but we need to leave the wall, this place is Fallen territory."

"So there called Fallen?" The guardian processed to move the halls getting a comfortable grip on the gun. "I wonder how they got that name?"

"Doesn't matter, keep moving." the ghost said coldly.

The Guardian moved to observe the hallways for any 'Fallen' trying to avoid any confrontation. Going through the hallways the guardian encounters a large bridge filled with fallen of all shape and sizes. Holding a firm grip on his gun he aimed for the nearest fallen roach and finally fire a steady shot killing the roach in an instant. By instinct, the Fallen fired at the guardian in hopes of adding another trophy to their collection. Fallen fell one by one as the guardian started pushing forward:

"I'm starting to get used to this thing." as he reloaded the gun.

"I located a way out, just follow the marker on your hub." the ghost explained.

"Hub?"

"The screen on your helmet, that's in front of your FACE."

"I'm wearing a helmet?"

"Regret, so much regret right now."

With the fallen dealt with the guardian ran to the marker escaping to a large hall with multiple fallen scattered screaming showing no fear at their adversary. The guardian did not hesitate and fired at all the fallen he saw, soon the bodies started to pile up.

"Is it over?" the guardian said trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, I see nothing on the radar. Head to the door on the right."

The guardian walks through the door entering what seems to be a large vent system. With a moment to calm down the Guardian reflect on what happened, he processed to walk.

"Naruto"

"Excuse me?"

"That's my name, Naruto… I think."

"Strange, you can remember your past?"

"It's all blur, but it'll come back to me."

"You must be of the rare type, not all guardians get to remember their past lives."

"Guess I'm lucky." Naruto chuckled under his breath. "So what's your name?"

"I don't have a name, I'm just your ghost."

"You don't have a name, don't mind if come up with one?"

"I rather like if you not." said the ghost as they left the vent into the outside revealing a large open area.

"Why not, everyone-"

The sky seems to erupt in a bright explosion as multiple pieces of gigantic metal fell out of the sky then flew over them making a loud hum sound that frighted the young guardian.

"What just happened?!"

"Fallen ships! This close to the surface?!"

"Ships?!"

"Wait, I'm picking up signs of an old jump ship. Could be our ticket out of here."

"Then let's go!"

Naruto ran out in the open running to the marker the ghost had just placed. The surrounding fallen saw him running and let out a cry to signal the rest. A fallen sniper took aim ready to fire but just as it about took the shot a captain took the gun and stared at the vandal. It spoke in its native language, after the exchange the vandal stand down as do the rest of the fallen simply looking at an easy target get away, but they knew of what was coming his way and would not have to deal with 'him'.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the ghost screamed.

"Heading to the ship, you?"

"You just ran into a field filled with Fallen."

"But why didn't they fired?"

"That is what worries me!"

Naruto entered the building readying his gun. It was empty devoid of any life in complete ruin, Naruto continued to walk and entered a large area with a hole in the ceiling with a strange contraption hanging on a steel beam.

"There's the ship!" the ghost yelled. "Alright, let me see if I can us out of here." the ghost materialized immediately scanning the ship.

"It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean."

"Will it work?"

"I can make it work."

The jumpship's engines power on and the jump ship breaks free from the cables, hovering in the air.

"Okay, it's not going to break orbit, but it might get us to the city. Now about that transmat…" A loud growl interrupted him. Naruto turned around and saw a huge Fallen monster coming out of a hole in the wall, the creature landed on the ground causing it to shake.

"H- he's huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Bringing you in!"

Soon Naruto began to dematerialized and rematerialized inside the ship. The ship power's up and began to fly away as the Fallen try to shoot it down, the jumpship then leaves the Cosmodrome. At the top of the building, there were two individuals watching the whole ordeal.

"The Archon seems to be angry." said the hooded figure. She was holding a weird shape weapon on her back then turned to face her companion. "Is he really the one?"

The man was wearing a long, black cloak with blue clouds and was wearing a mask with a spiral pattern focused on his right eye. He made eye contact with the Exo reveling his eye. His eye had ripple pattern that speared oven his eye.

"Doesn't matter, he's a Chakra user that's good enough."

* * *

 **A/N: Well I finished this faster than I thought, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed the story!**


	3. Olympia and Joy

**You must be wondering how am I writing these so fast, well it's because I have no life**

… **well here's chapter 3, Enjoy!**

Naruto wasn't expecting the ship to move so fast, he tried to grab anything to steady himself only to start pressing random buttons which caused the ship to swerve left and right.

"STOP PRESSING THE BUTTONS!" As soon as Naruto heard the ghost he let go of everything and the ship immediately stabilized itself. "The jumpship is still intact, good". Once everything calms down Naruto looked outside the ship, he saw nothing but clouds passing by at high speeds.

"This is... Just … wow." Naruto was amazed at such a sight.

"Just wait till we get to the Tower, once they repair this ship then you'll be seeing some real sights."

"The tower? I guess this is the part where you start explaining?"

"Yes, you're correct, as I was saying before you have been dead for a long time."

"Wait, I was dead, for how long?!"

"Um, I don't know, I ran multiple scans each came with different results." The ghost began to explain. "One scan said you were dead for 300 years, another said it was close to 4000 years but the one I believe to be correct is around 6000 years".

"6000 Years?!" Naruto's head began to hurt at this point.

"I know this a lot to take in." The Ghost paused letting Naruto process the information he just received. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts," Naruto responded.

"No not that are feeling something… never mind." Naruto decided not to press on the response since the voices have returned. So many voices in mind right now, he heard a voice of an old man talking about never giving up, another voice of a young man yelling about his family and his suffering and same voice he heard before, the voice seemed like a young female telling him to return safely and many more voices. Naruto's mind was about to break at this point. Who were these people? His pain ended when the ghost spoke again. He looked at his surroundings and saw black clouds with lighting all around them.

"What's happening!?"

"Hold on!"

The ship powered through and finally reached the city. It was an incredible sight but what caught Naruto's attention was the giant floating rock in the middle of the city.

"Welcome to the last safe city on Earth, the only place the Traveler can still protect. It took centuries to build. Now, we're counting every day it stands. And this Tower is where the Guardians live." the ship slowed down when it approached the large building and Naruto began to dematerialize. Naruto was caught off guard and landed face first on the concrete.

"A little warning next time." Naruto groaned, stood himself up and observed his surroundings. The tower was filled with so many things that got Naruto's attention. There were many Guardians in the tower, some were talking, running and even jumping around like children. Strange human-like machines talking with each other, bluish-gray-skinned Guardians polishing their guns and the giant floating rock behind him.

"Wait here, I have to see the speaker."

"But we just got here, you're just gonna leave me all alone?"

"It'll be for a couple of minutes, so don't do anything stupid, got it?"

"Hmm… Fine"

"Good" the ghost materialized and flew away leaving Naruto alone in this strange new world. He walked around observing everything in the tower.

"HEY, NO NEED TO PUSH!" Naruto shifted his gaze to the ongoing commotion. A group of Guardians was shoving a young female Guardian out of their group. The Guardian had light purple twin-tail style hair and was wearing heavy armor.

"LEAVE, your nothing but trouble!" One of the Guardians spoke up.

"I was only trying to help!" She responded.

"Help!?" Another Guardian spoke up. "Because of you, we lost our stronghold on Venus!"

The Guardian crossed her arm and lower her head. Another Guardian step forward and calmly spoke to the young Guardian.

"Look I know you're only trying to help, but you're just making things worse so please just leave us alone." the Guardian simply nodded. With that, the group left leaving the Guardian all alone. Naruto felt like he was supposed to do something, at least defend her from the public scolding but did nothing. This made him felt disappointed in himself. Naruto walked over to the Guardian to try to comfort her, he notices she started to get teared up.

"Hey, are... you OK?" once the Guardian noticed Naruto she wiped away the tears and gave him a smile.

"Yep, I'm A-OK!" her sudden jolt of energy surprised Naruto, just a few seconds ago she was about to cry and now she's here like if nothing had happened.

"Hey, I've never seen your face around here before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I just got here a minute ago."

"Ooo, I can give you a tour!"

A ghost materialized from the Guardian and looked at Naruto. Unlike his ghost, this one had a feminine voice and was way more joyful. She was red with white stripes.

"This is my ghost, I call her Joy because she's just a joy to be around." Joy chuckled at her Guardian's statement. "Oh, I forgot, my name's Olympia."

"I'm Naruto and my ghost is… somewhere."

"Don't worry he'll be back, you two are linked now." Naruto gave the ghost a confused look "Oh I believe I should explain first."

 **[MEANWHILE AT THE TOWER'S NORTH]**

The Speaker was working as always, to secure the future of humanity and the Traveler he must study the Darkness to prepare the Guardians of the upcoming dangers. He was interrupted when he heard a ghost call his name.

"Yes, Ghost?"

"Greetings Speaker, I'm here to inform you that I have found my Guardian."

"Good very good, was he as you expected?"

"Well … uh mm … he's … fine, but that not why I'm here, I believe he's one of the Ancients we have been researching".

"What, have you confirmed this!?"

"Yes, my scans show the same energy as in the research site."

"This is the chance we have been waiting for. Has he done any abilities?"

"No sir not yet, but he is remembering parts of his past which may a step in the right direction." the Speaker mumble under his breath something.

"Ghost, go out on the field and see if he display's anything if he does then bring him to me."

"Understood, also sir my scans show another energy source on him, the scans say it's the same type of energy but it FEELS different, scary even… I didn't even know I could feel fear."

"No worry's Ghost just complete the mission and I'll inform the Vanguard."

"Understood" with that the ghost flew away.

 **[TOWER'S PLAZA]**

"So we're like undead soldiers…"

"Well when put it like that…" Olympia replied. The group's chat ended when Naruto's ghost appeared.

"Look's like you made some friends already, I believe they explained to you of our fine world."

"Yeah, I never imaged the world, or worlds, in this case, to be on the brink of extinction."

"Speaking of you we already have our first mission."

"Really this soon, what's the mission?"

"We need to find a warp drive for our jump ship, but the problem is I don't know where to look for one."

"Ooh, Ooh, I know where there's one!" Joy exclaimed.

"Oh, care to share the information." Naruto's ghost said.

"It's in the-" Joy was grab by Olympia interrupting her sentence. "Hey what gives!"

"Shhh," she told her ghost. "We'll tell where it is if you let us in your mission."

"Sorry but this-"

"Sure you can come," Naruto said ignoring his ghost.

"REALLY, OOOH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Olympia was overjoyed, to say the least. She hugged Naruto surprising the young guardian. He was even more surprised at her strength, he could feel his bones cracking at her hug.

"Your… crushing... me..."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!"

"DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS!?" Naruto's ghost yelled and with that they all dematerialized.


	4. Ambush!

**Sorry that I've been gone for a while, I got Shadow of Mordor for 4 bucks on Xbox and I dedicated my life to that game (and had to do some home renovation) but now I'm back. But first, let me address a review I received a couple days ago (Feel free to skip this if you want to).**

 _ **55**_ **: I wanted Naruto's personality to be a mix of both, he'll eventually revert back to mature self but as of now he'll be acting more like the Shippuden Naruto. As in why he's a warlock, well that's part of the story so I won't spoil anything.**

 **Now then enough explaining, on to the story.**

* * *

Naruto found himself back at his ship traveling at high speeds above the clouds. "I'm never getting used to that." He looked to his left and saw another ship following him.

"OK, we're heading to the Steppes. I heard a ship was shot down recently, you can salvage some parts of your ship." Joy explained.

"You survived the Fallen once. You can do it again."Olympia said as they reached their destination. Naruto dematerialized and landed face first on the ground, Olympia dematerialized next to Naruto and as soon she had realized what happened began to laugh. Naruto quickly recovered and was about to say something but was interrupted by his ghost.

"HEY FOCUS! Okay now, where's the ship?"

"I don't know," Joy told the other Ghost.

"You don't know?! Then why did we come all the way out here?!"

"Hey, no need to worry, with four of us here we can find that ship in no time!" Olympia said as she started to dash in the air leaving Naruto amazed.

"Hey, Naruto, do you know how to glide? Naruto became enthusiastic as soon as he heard Olympia.

"I CAN FLY?!"

"Of course you can, come on I'll teach you!" Naruto ran over to Olympia trying to catch up to her.

"Wait, you can't actually... forget it." Naruto's ghost materialized and began to scan the area, Joy soon follows suit. The ghosts separated from the Guardians and began to scan the area.

"Why so grumpy, aren't you happy to find your Guardian?" Joy said to the ghost.

"I am but... I always imagined my Guardian to be more... mature."

"He's a kinderguardian, just give him some time."

"I hope so if he doesn't change his attitude he won't last long, and we can't afford to lose him."

"Don't worry, with you at his side he'll manage." Joy said in her usual cheerful voice. The Guardians were flying up and down as the Ghosts watch in the distance.

"I notice some strange energy on him, care to explain?" Joy turned to face the ghost.

"Classified information." Naruto's ghost said sternly, facing Joy.

"Oh... affirmative." Joy realized she was stepping on unwanted territory, she turned continuing to scan the area. But her thought process was the Ghost response, what is this information, is the Vanguard involve, what is that energy, so many questions were running on her mind.

"I've found it!"

Joy was brought back to reality when she heard Naruto's ghost. They both dematerialized and returned to their Guardians. The duo ended their training and proceeded to the objective. After a few minutes of walking the Guardians found the ship, they approached the wreckage and deploys their Ghosts.

"The ship's avionics is completely catatonic, but I can cull their last transmission," said Naruto's Ghost. A garbled, noisy transmission plays which caught the guardians off guard.

"What was that?!" Naruto said still reeling from the noise.

"They manage to restore an information hub here, down in the tunnels below. We should check it out."

A marker appeared on their HUD and both Guardians moved to a nearby building. They entered the tunnels and explored the area until they found the terminal.

"A map of the entire area." Naruto's Ghost was deployed and began to scan the map. After a few moments, Naruto's Ghost spoke.

"Our only hope is where we found our ship. We have to go back."

"We have to go back?" Naruto responded, "What about the big Fallen guy?"

"You guys faced an Archon?!" Olympia was surprised at the duo. She heard stories about the Devil's Archon on how nobody survives the Archon.

"Yes, we have to go back, usually Riksis doesn't stay in one location for too long."

"But imagine if we take down an Archon, we'll finally gain some respect!" Olympia looked she was starting to daydream.

"Come on let's go before the Fallen finds us." The Guardians grab their guns and moved out of tunnels. Once outside they headed west to Dock 13.

"Hey, Joy you seem quiet, is everything alright?" Olympia was worried about her. She wasn't usually so quiet.

"N-nothings wrong hehe, just gonna let you guys handled the work." Olympia notices that something was wrong, she's usually excited to face such a challenge.

"Did my Ghost do something to you?" Naruto spoke up startling the group.

"What did I do?!"

"You clearly did something to her while we're distracted, so start talking." Joy was surprised at Naruto, although they met hours ago he has defended her like he's known her for years.

"Nothing happened, just disclosing some information."

The two continued to bicker as they approached the marked location. Joy now knows that Naruto was no ordinary Guardian, unlike some other Ghosts and Guardians he cared about people, now she doesn't care about his secret she was just glad to know a good person in this Apocalypse. Olympia felt awkward in this situation. She finally found someone who wanted her and Joy, and now everyone was arguing with each other. She became saddened as the infighting continued. "Maybe I am trouble," she thought to herself. "Maybe I'm just destined to be alone."

"HEY!" Olympia train of thought was interrupted when she heard her Ghost yell. Everyone stops in their track and realized that they were already at Dock 13.

"Where's the Fallen?"

Realization sunk in as the Guardians went back-to-back aiming their weapons, prepared to fire at anything. Both Ghosts were scanning the area trying to find the Fallen before something terrible happens. Panic began to sit in as they waited for the Fallen to ambush them, in unison both Ghosts spoke up after the results of the scan finished.

"IT'S ON THE WALLS!"

Both looked at their sides and looked at the wall and saw 'him', Riksis Devils Archon. He landed on the ground causing it to shake. He spoke in his native tongue then revealed a device in one of the arms, he stored away from the device and took out a weapon the size of Naruto himself and started shooting at them. The Guardians took cover as more Fallen appeared, Olympia tries to fire only to receive a couple of shots to the face.

"OLYMPIA!" Naruto panicked.

"Damn it, they knew we were coming back for that warp drive!" Naruto's Ghost yelled trying to think a way out of the situation.

"Are we really that predictable?!" Joy yelled.

A Fallen vandal appeared in front of Olympia taking a swing but Olympia swung first landing a punch on the vandal. Electricity flew everywhere as the vandal was reduced to ash, Naruto continued to fire at the rest while avoiding Riksis attacks, all the vandals fell while Riksis stood tall unfazed. With the Fallen dealt with they focused their fire on the Archon dealing visual damage. Olympia moves out in the open and pulled out a grenade then throw it at Riksis exploding at his face stunning him. With now an opening Olympia pulled out a rocket launcher aiming at Riksis, but he was faster, in an instant, the Archon recovered and fired a barrage of bullets on the young Guardian.

Olympia's felt her skin began to burn as each shot connected, Naruto shot at the Archon hoping to distract it so that Olympia can recover. Riksis stared at Naruto and notice that he was out in open, so he takes advantage, he warps beside Naruto and grabs him by his head, lifted him and slammed him to the ground with authority. Naruto felt his bones break and his organs burst from the impact, from the corner of his eye Naruto saw Olympia's horror as she was helpless for what happened. Riksis stomp on the Guardian crushing his upper leaving only his lower half.

"NOOOOOO!" Olympia yelled out.

Riksis saw the satisfying orb of a fallen Guardian then focused his attention on the other Guardian. She had her back against the wall as Riksis made his way towards her, he was reloading his weapon ready for the kill. He warps towards her and fired his weapon only to hit the wall, Olympia launched forward as soon as she saw him warped and dashed to Naruto's orb. The Archon realized his mistake of leaving the orb unprotected as Olympia reached out and touched the orb starting the resurrection process, Naruto was brought back and landed face first on the ground.

"Huh, what happened?" Naruto was groggy from being revived.

Riksis warped forward and stomp the ground pushing everyone back. He grabbed Olympia from the ground raised her above his head and began to crush her. A memory flashed trough Naruto head as he'd try to recover, he saw copy's of himself at a younger age fighting a strange sand like creature landing punches and kicks.

"I remember..." Naruto muter to himself.

Naruto heard Olympia's screams and was brought back to reality. He caught Riksis attention who drop Olympia and said something to Naruto in its native language, he didn't even bother to grab his gun and walked towards him looking at him as mere prey.

"If you think you can hurt my friends and get away with it, then you have another thing coming for you." Naruto focused crossed his middle and index fingers then felt a strange feeling come to him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" multiple copies of Naruto appeared, shocking everyone.

"I... I was right." Naruto's ghost said. Olympia and Joy were amazed to see what was happening.

"Get him!" Dozens of Naruto jumped at the Archon landing blows left and right. Riksis swung back causing several Naruto's to disperse, four Naruto's grabbing him by his head causing him to fall, he hit more clones trying to recover from the ground. Olympia charged to the fight with arc energy coursing through her body, she launched herself forward with both arms held high then slammed them with force on his leg causing it to bend on the other way than it supposes to. The remaining and original Naruto felt a strange energy in his hand and found a purple glow on it. Still holding on Riksis head Naruto went face to face with the creature and released the energy hitting the Archon directly. A huge explosion occurred knocking everyone away, a huge chunk of Riksis's face was destroyed by a combination of blue fire, actual fire and the purple energy started to consume the rest of his body. His screams could be heard as his body was being reduced to nothing then the screaming stop and his body were destroyed. The Guardians watched the chaos unfold then laid down in the floor when everything was over, no words were said between anyone as they simply looked up in the sky through the hole in the ceiling clearly tired from the fight.

"Well... that escalated quickly." Olympia was the first to break the silence.

"Yeah, that was intense, wait didn't I die? Naruto said as he stood up.

"We're sort of immortal, remember." Joy responded.

"Oh right... how?"

"Guys" Naruto's Ghost spoke grabbing everyone's attention. "We took down an Archon."

"And look, the warp drive is still intact." Olympia pointed out.

"Mission accomplish then?" Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto we need to see the Speaker."

"What about the others?"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be at the tower." Joy answered.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell everyone that I took down an Archon."

"We"

"That WE took down an Archon."

"Naruto!" Naruto's Ghost was starting to get impatient.

"Okay, Okay no need to rush, well then I guess this goodbye for now." Naruto extended his hand.

"More like a see you later, I hate goodbyes." Olympia shook Naruto's hand and with that he dematerialized

"Hey do know what happened back there with the 'clones'?" Joy questioned.

"I don't know, I thought that was a Warlock thing."

"Hmmm... Olympia, I think we stumble into something we are not supposed to." They both returned back to their ship.


	5. The Speaker

Naruto entered the Speakers chambers and was left amazed at the architecture. He stared at the machinery while his ghost was beside him.

"There was a time when we were much more powerful." Naruto looks in the direction of the voice and saw a man clad in white and wore a mask coming down the stairs. "But that was long ago. Until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one who speaks for the Traveler." The Speaker showed Naruto the Traveler hovering above the city. "In its dying breath, the Traveler created the ghosts to seek out those who can wield its light as a weapon, Guardians, to protect us and do what the Traveler itself no longer can."

"What happened to it?"

"I could tell you of the great battle centuries ago, how the traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the Darkness. But those are tales for another day." Naruto simply nodded.

"Every Guardian gives the City hope, but in your case, it may be different."

"Different?" Naruto answered. The Speaker paused for a moment then spoke.

"Long ago before the golden age, before the Industrial Revolution, there was a civilization that stood before our own. According to our research, the people of that era possessed a special energy that made them superhuman. And according to the information, your Ghost sent us we believe you might be one of them."

Naruto didn't react as received the information. Naruto's Ghost felt worried as Naruto stood there doing nothing. The Ghost decided to say something.

"Look… Naruto I-"

"Shinobi"

"Huh?"

"We were called Shinobi."

"Ah, do you remember your past?" the Speaker said.

"I just Remember… faces and… the fighting, so much fighting." Naruto said with a sad tone.

"No need to stress yourself young one, you'll regain your memories in time but be aware, this could cause you… mental scarring."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, we plan on studying you, if you allow us of course."

"Are you going to experiment with me?!"Naruto thought the worst he heard the Speakers. The Speaker chuckled.

"No no no, none of that stuff, we'll make sure you'll stay safe." Naruto still felt at ease. "Our end goal is to see if we can replicate the energy, so it can be applied on Guardians. All is this optional, you may even leave and not fight the darkness but know this, you cannot escape it. The City is frightened, and we are losing more Guardians every week."

"Multiple armies surround us. The Fallen are just the beginning." The Ghost cuts in. Naruto pondered for a moment then responded.

"What can I do?" Naruto gave the Speaker a look of determination. The Speaker felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and was even more relieved when he saw his determination.

"Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond. Join them. Your Ghost will guide you. As of now, you may rest." The Speaker leaves leaving the duo on their own.

"What now?" Naruto said.

"Whatever it is we're in this together."

"Well, then I say we get something to eat."

"I don't eat."

"More for me then, come on Hiruzen."

"You don't even know… Wait what did you call me?!"

"Hiruzen, I told you I was giving you a name didn't I?"

"And I told you I didn't want one, And why Hiruzen?"

"Don't know, it just seems important to me."

The duo left the chambers unknown to them the Speaker was listening and couldn't help but smile under his mask. He knew Naruto was going to do great things for the City.

 **[ONE WEEK LATER]**

Naruto found himself back at the tower after his rest at the city. Naruto's time in the city was interesting. He stayed at a house built for Guardians, there they receive supplies for everything: ammo, armor, and food. It was a nice place, but it was only temporary as the Vanguard had called for him.

"OK, Hiruzen where to?"

"I told you not to call me that." Naruto let out a chuckle infuriating the Ghost.

"NARUTO!" The duo attention was caught as a female Titan ran their way. Although they knew each other for a day Naruto knew who was coming and braced for impact. Olympia stops dead in her tracks and looked at Naruto completely puzzled, he took a glimpse and saw Olympia staring at him. He quickly composed himself and greeted Olympia.

"Hello Olympia"

"Hello, sooooo how are things going?"

"Fine, about to meet the Vanguard."

"Oh, I about to see Zavala, we can together!"

"Sure"

"All right let's go."

In the distance a Hunter looks from above and observed the Guardians, soon a Ghost materialized and spoke.

"Are you sure about this, what if we get caught?"

"The Vanguard is the least of my concern."

"But what if we fail, what if?"

"Don't worry, you know my prey never gets away."


	6. The Vanguard

The duo climbed the stairs and proceeded to the hall. Olympia stops in her tracks and soon Naruto did the same.

"Wait, I want you to meet someone!" She walked over to a large titan next to a desk with Naruto behind her. The Titan notice the duo and welcomed them.

"Greetings, how may I assist you, Guardians?"

"Y-you don't remember me Lord Shaxx?" The handler paused for a moment then answered.

"Ah yes, Miss Olympia am I correct?" Olympia blushed heavily. "He does remember me!" she thought to herself.

"Y-yes that's me hehe." Olympia stared at Shaxx with sparkles in her eyes.

"And who's your friend here?" Lord Shaxx focused on Naruto.

"Oh, just a friend of mine, he's new around here," She said staring at Shaxx the whole time and waving off Naruto.

"Ah, fresh blood or ' _Kinderguardians_ ' as people have been calling them now. Welcome to the Hall of Guardians here you'll find both the Vanguard and the Crucible handler which is me."

"The Crucible?" Naruto questioned.

"The Crucible is a Guardian vs Guardian activity where you fight for superiority and hone your technique. Don't let Miss Olympia track record fool you, she been making her mark on the Crucible!" Olympia's face turns red after hearing Shaxx's compliment.

"So it's like training?"

"Exactly, what to join a match?"

"Can't right now I've got to meet the Vanguard."

"No problem but make sure to come to the Crucible often, everyone needs a taste of the Crucible."

"I wanna taste..." Olympia whispered to herself.

"Ah sorry, anything you need Guardian?" Shaxx said now focused on Olympia.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… I was wondering if I can… hang out… here for a while."

"Of course I don't mind company." Olympia's face was completely red at this point.

"Hey, I thought you had to meet the Vanguard." Olympia simply waved him off.

"Okay, I'll be on my way then." Naruto left Olympia and proceeded to end of the hall.

"Jeez, talk about being love-struck," Hiruzen said.

"You said it, I hope I never get obsess for someone like that."

Naruto entered a large room with a long table in the middle. At another end of the table, there was a blue-grayish man, Awoken as they're called, studying a scroll. Beside the table was a man made of metal, an Exo, who seems to be trying to small talk with the awoken.

"Hey, Zavala wanna bet a Hunter finds their mark before you." The Titan ignored the Hunter and continued to read the scroll. The Exo notice Naruto and focused on him.

"Hello, there Guardian, any news to report, stories, sage advice from yours truly, here take a seat, let's talk."

"Ignore him, Guardian, he's simply bored." Zavala closed the scroll and hid it away then walked over to Naruto. "You must be Naruto, I'm Commander Zavala and this right here Cayde-6."

"Wait this is the guy the Speaker was talking about? I'm not gonna lie I was expecting… more."

"Jeez sorry for disappointing you." Naruto responded.

"Eh, I'm used to it at this point." Cayde received a menacing stare from Zavala and in response, he simply raised his hands and nodded his head. "Okay, Okay…" Cayde steps aside and Zavala faced Naruto.

"I'm going, to be honest with you, I'm not keen on someone important like you being out on the field. But the City Council decided it's best to have you on the field, so I will oblige." Zavala was stern in his delivery.

"BARELY I may add. Personally, I'm excited to see what you do out there, maybe we can finally make some progress and most importantly something exciting can finally happen." Cayde said.

"I do agree it will be… intriguing but nonetheless I would like to formally welcome you to the Tower." Naruto felt welcomed. "Here you will receive missions for the Vanguard mainly from me, Cayde and Ikora."

"Speaking off which, where is she?" Cayde cuts in.

At that moment a female enters the room, she wore a purple robe and had little hair, Naruto tried not to stare at the baldness then realized that she had Olympia by the back off her chest armor. She raised Olympia with surprising ease while Olympia puts on an adorable face.

"Well speak of the Devil," Cayde said.

"I caught Olympia here slacking off." Zavala sighed in response. Ikora lets Olympia go then notices Naruto.

"I haven't seen you around here Warlock, are new here?"

"Yes, I'm the one with the Chakra."

"Chakra?"

"It's what we call the energy."

"Interesting, my name is Ikora Rey and I'm one of the heads of the research team."

"Eh science, know what, I'm going back to map." Cayde then walks to an area of the table. Olympia also shuffles next to Naruto.

"Olympia over here please." Olympia felt her body tense as she heard Zavala voice. Both Olympia and Zavala walked over to the end of the table leaving Ikora and Naruto alone.

"How are things going Guardian."

"Oh ah… still reeling from all this."

"I know that feeling Guardian, I remember the day I was brought back, much more chaotic back then but now there's nothing but despair. But now that you're here things could change." Naruto felt so much responsibility on his shoulders.

"No pressure huh?" Naruto responded. Ikora gave him a smile.

"As of now Guardian you can do as you please but do take note we will be analyzing your performance. I've already sent you new armor so change when you can as for a new weapon talk to Banshee. Additional studies will be made when we're ready."

"I'll try my best!" Naruto said enthusiasm in his voice.

"I've got a good feeling about you, Guardian." Ikora notice Olympia walked pass them and spoke.

"Of to a mission Guardian?"

Olympia's body tensed then turned to reveal a face of worry.

"Y- yes?"

"Do you mind if Naruto tags along?"

"N-no I don't mind we're friends r- right Naruto?"

"Of course, why are so nervous?"

"HA HA, your so funny come on let's go." Olympia grabs Naruto's arm and practically dragged out of the room. Once out of the room Olympia let's go of Naruto, and he composes himself.

"What was that about?"

"She scares me." After that they dematerialized.

Back at Vanguard Room the three we're now alone so Zavala took out the scroll and began to study it again. Cayde took notice and spoke.

"Strange, I never figured you as a Bear lover Zavala. Or an animal lover in general."

"It's a Tanuki, not a bear," Ikora responded.

"Whatever but imagine this, me riding a giant bear into battle, I'll-"

"Be cursed as soon as you get close." Zavala interrupted.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Ikora said.

"According to this scroll, this creature can create 'curses' in self-defense."

"Curses, really, the more we dig into this hole the ridiculous it gets," said Cayde rubbing his head.

"But it's our history, if we are to win for our future then we must look into our past," Ikora said.

"Yeah, yeah, wise mumbo-jumbo let's just hope this kid knows about these Tailed Beasts."

"Yes, hope… it's all that we have left."


	7. The Hive

"There are reports that the Fallen back at the Cosmodrome are keeping a pretty tight guard on the old Skywatch. Could be one of their leaders, or it could be something valuable." Hiruzen informs.

"I heard she's so powerful she can turn people into frogs," Olympia told Naruto.

"Wow really?" Naruto replied.

"Are you guys even listening?!" Hiruzen yelled at the group.

"Yeah get rid of some Fallen."

"Yes but-" the group materialized interrupting Naruto's Ghost.

"Okay, the Skywatch is just on the other side of the Steppes. And it's surrounded by Fallen. Well, I'm ready if you are." said Joy. Hiruzen simply sighed. They head over to the direction of the Skywatch.

"This would be faster if we had sparrows," Olympia mumbled.

"Sooner or later will get some sparrows," Hiruzen said.

"Up the hill. The building with the radar. That's the Skywatch." Joy informed.

They both reached the Skywatch in no time. Naruto spotted some Fallen guarding the entrance and took cover before being spotted.

"Olympia careful there's Fallen in the-" Olympia charge passed him heading directly at the nearest Vandal. She hit the Vandal with such force it his body was launched away. She pulled out her shotgun and shot at the other Vandal's head. Olympia fired the rest at the Captain receiving two at the abdomen, one at the right shoulder and the last one at his head causing his mask to brake spewing Ether uncontrollably as he landed on the ground.

"Doesn't feel too good when you get ambush doesn't it?" Olympia shouted to the now dead captain.

"Jeez talk about holding a grudge, remind to never piss you off," Naruto told Olympia as he walked past her, entering the building.

"Hehe, guess I went a little overboard, I'm just excited."

"Excited, for facing the Fallen?" Hiruzen question.

"I'm always ready for any challenge, so bring-" a grenade landed in-between Naruto and Olympia. They quickly jump out of the way to face two Dregs. As soon as the grenade went off Naruto fired at a Dreg, killing it. Olympia pulled out an Auto Rifle killing the second Dreg.

"Dead end. Fallen sealed this gate. I can get it open." Joy was deployed and began working on the lock.

"The Fallen really didn't want anyone getting in." Joy said.

"Or out," said Hiruzen.

When the door opened a slight gust of wind along with a smell of rot which immediately made Naruto unconformable. The both continued through the complex.

"What is this?" Naruto questioned. The duo enters a large room then stop to observe the area.

"Lots of motion ahead. I've got a bad feeling about this." Hiruzen advise.

A loud screech echoed through the room when suddenly a group of rotten-like creatures came out of the dark and charge at the Guardians.

"The Hive! They're already here!" Hiruzen yelled.

"No…" Olympia said stunned. She snaps back into reality and began to fire at Hive, soon Naruto did the same. All the thrall exploded and was reduced to ash. Naruto received shots from his sides and saw a larger size creature that appeared to have armor. Olympia fired at the Acolytes leaving no Hive left in the area.

"Joy where's the leader?" Olympia questioned.

"I believe theirs a wizard around here somewhere." Olympia runs over to a doorway shotgun in hand.

"Olympia wait!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto followed her to the next room then saw her charging at another group of Hive. Her body began to emit electricity then jump at the group, slammed her fist into the ground vaporizing the Hive leaving only the Wizard left. Olympia aimed her shotgun at the Wizard but then a dark sphere surrounded her. Naruto ran over to the Wizard as two clones appeared next to him. The 3 Naruto's melee the Wizard destroying her shields leaving her open, the bubble then dispersed revealing Olympia aiming her shotgun. She fired all five bullets killing the Wizard leaving only the Guardians in the room.

"The Hive hasn't been on Earth in centuries," Joy explained. There was a moment of silence that was interrupted by Hiruzen.

"This isn't your first time fighting the Hive isn't it?"

"Yeah, I have some history with the Hive." Olympia had a sad tone in her voice something Naruto had notice.

"Come on cheer up, let's go get something to eat."

"Oh yeah there so much food I haven't tested yet," said a Naruto clone startling Olympia and Joy.

"Sounds like a great idea!" said the 3rd clone. Even though she had a helmet on Naruto could tell she was confused.

"Oh, I guess I should explain some stuff." Naruto chuckle. The two clone dispersed and group dematerialized leaving Skywatch.


	8. Update: I'M ALIVE

**Hello everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, guess that's what happens when a Hurricane runs thru your home. Now then this isn't going to be another chapter HOWEVER I do have something for you. So if you want to skip to 3rd paragraph if you're interested.**

 **So if as some of you have notice Puerto Rico was hit by a Category 5 Hurricane (well it was technically a 4 but we say 5 to piss off the meteorologists) AND BOY DID WE GET F#$%. Luckily where I live was the least affected and lost absolutely nothing but others weren't so lucky. Google it if you're curious. I've spent 3 days with no Water, 3 Weeks with no power and 40 days with no Internet. I have spent those days with my family and I'll say… I'm glad to have internet again.**

 **Now the story. I know I've said to have a chapter ready when I come back but I got… sidetracked. Instead of making a new chapter I've made a NEW STORY. Don't worry I am writing the next chapter as I write this so expect it soon. And trust me it's going to be a long one. In the meantime you can check out the new story, it's a Naruto story called " _Peace doesn't exist_ " which takes place during the New Era. Here's the link if you're interested:**

 **s/12707571/1/Peace-doesn-t-exist**

 **All that's left to say is… THANK YOU. Thank you** **for sending your good wishes, for** **being here and for reading my ideas, it means a lot to me. Now I've got some catching up to do, a month worth of the internet** **will be a fun task. Thank you for reading and I hope to see next time.**


	9. Crocus

"So let me get this straight, your some sort of super-warrior from an ancient civilization that predates our own and now the Vanguard are heralding you as a savior," Olympia questioned the blond as they walk down the streets of the Last City.

"Well… yeah, that's pretty much it really." Naruto put his hands on the back of his head and looked up.

"Ha, then I made friends with the right guy!" Olympia laugh and Naruto let out a chuckle. There was a small pause then Naruto sighed.

"Everyone is counting on me, saying that I could turn the tides but… I don't even know who I am." Naruto was still looking up staring at the orange sky as it started to darken and the stars began to appear while Olympia looked at him with a concerned look. "I don't know how I should react, what to do, what to say, I don't know what I like and don't like, my fears, my dreams. I know nothing about myself." Olympia looked down and sighed.

"Well, all do." Naruto brought his focus towards her. "All Guardians are brought back from the dead with no knowledge of anything and go fight whatever nightmare is out there. We fight because we want to protect, we have the power to something, to push back anything in our way so that humanity can grow again. Yet us Guardians feel… lost, disconnected, like if we're in…-"

"Limbo?"

"Yeah" Naruto stomach growled breaking the mood.

"Ugh, all this talk of our lost humanity is making me even more hungry. Know any good places to eat?" Naruto questioned Olympia.

"Not really, I usually eat at the Guardian cafeteria." Naruto pouted, while he liked the cafeteria food he was craving something different. A specific something but what?

"Although I do want to eat something out here, Guardians growl at me when I sit at one of their tables. Guess nobody wants to be with me." There was sadness in her voice. Clearly, her bad rep was starting to get to her.

"Really? I think your blast to be around with." Naruto gave her a big smile cheering her up.

"Aww, stop it. Your gonna make me blush." Olympia twirled one her ponytails and returned the gesture. The Duo laugh as continued to walk down the street. An exotic smell came in contact with Naruto, stopping him dead in his track. Olympia did the same and stared at the blond. Naruto looked towards his left and saw a small building in between two big ones. The building was incomplete as it was missing features like the most noticeable the missing window next to the entrance. In place was a small cardboard that said menu on it with countless dishes available. The one that got Naruto attention was the Ramen section. Naruto became entranced, he extended his arms forward walked to the restaurant as a literal zombie.

"Hey! Wait!" Olympia followed Naruto in the restaurant then stop when he stops. The restaurant was empty and appeared to be under construction. The clashing of metal was heard from the kitchen area as an elderly figure could be seen moving pots around. When he noticed the two he let go of his pots and puts on his chef hat. "CUSTOMERS!" he yelled. He'd dashed towards them, the menu on hand.

"Please sit here." He'd pointed to a table next to a large window, if there was one, then placed the menu on the table. "My son will attend to you shortly." The chef scurried back to his kitchen. A young man came out wearing regular clothing and had an apron on, had short black hair and was very fit. Everything seemed normal except for the fact that his entire right arm was mechanical, a yellow robotic arm. He let out a sigh and confronted the duo.

"What did she do this time?"

"I haven't done anything. All I wanted was to find a place to eat." Olympia responded on instinct.

"Oh… apologies. Guardians normally don't come down here let alone a restaurant."

"Wait, who is SHE and why are Guardians involved?" said Hiruzen as he pops up. The group received a poker face from the man.

"Please, take a seat." Both sat at the table, then the man took out his server book. "What will you be having today?"

"The best Ramen you have!" Naruto said as he bumps his chest.

"SAME!" said Olympia.

"Two of our best ramen, on its way," the man wrote it down then headed back to his kitchen.

"WAIT! Tell us about the Female!" Hiruzen yelled. The man only walked faster and entered the kitchen.

Hiruzen turned and stared at the duo. Naruto was reading the menu while Olympia was basically playing around with chopsticks. Joy appeared and notice Hiruzen, it looked like he was about to snap, so she decided to intervene.

"Hey Hiruzen, care to join me to the library?"

"Joy, there could be illegal activity going on. It's the Guardian's duty to protect against any possible threat."

"Come on, I bet its nothing. There's a section dedicated to Canadian history."

"No, it's our job, wait, Canada?"

"Yup, history, culture, music, anything really."

"How come this information never reached the Cryptarchs?"

"I don't know." Hiruzen looked back at Naruto who appeared to lost in his thoughts.

"Fine, but I'm only leaving these two because there could be valuable information in there."

"Yay, let's go!" the Ghost left through the window and floated away.

"Have fun you two!" Olympia said. Naruto focus was broken and saw the Ghosts leaving.

"Where are they going?"

"Library, they were talking about… don't know really. Hey, are you OK? You look… tired."

"No I'm fine, don't worry about it." there was a moment of silence interrupted by Naruto.

"So you've heard my story, what about yours?"

"Oh um, well you know, it's just like any other Guardian story. Reborn, find a way to come here and adapt. Been here for a couple of months now. So technically I'm still a Kinderguardian myself."

"Well, you did build up a reputation in a short time." Naruto received a small smile from Olympia before completely dashing away. She even stops playing the chopsticks. "Wait, no um, I mean… got any stories to tell." Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

"Well… I killed an Archon."

"We"

"Oh right." Olympia began to twiddle with the chopsticks again. "I was found on the Moon," she said trying to start a new conversation.

"The Moon, the big ball of rock in the sky. You were found ON the moon?"

"Yeah, spend quite a while up there. Three weeks I think."

"How it like up there?"

"Dead. Nothing but the dead up there." She looked out of the window and stared at the Moon. "Place crawling with Hive. And I was stuck there, forced to fight them. Have you ever taken down Knights with your bare hands? I have."

"Oh… so that's your history with the Hive huh?" Olympia didn't respond worrying the blond.

"Interesting" both were puzzled as neither mutterer a word. Both looked across the table and saw a small girl taking notes. She had long white hair with a bunny hair clip on and had bright orange eyes.

"Hello… and you are?" Naruto questioned.

"Yuki Okada, an independent reporter for the Last City." She pulled out a piece of cardboard, on it was a hand drawn drawing of her 'ID'. "I'm working on a report on Guardian's mental health. You two seem to be the perfect candidate."

"Or you're taking advantage of the opportunity." Naruto was quick with his response but Yuki didn't flinch.

"Details aren't important. So Miss Whatever, the first moments of your second life was filled with blood, violence, gore, and loneliness, mind if you tell us what you experience up there. Detail by detail of course."

"No"

"Guardian has fear of mentioning her scars. Interesting." Naruto looked at Olympia and could tell she was annoyed.

"YUKI!" Yuki jolted from hearing her father yell from the kitchen. "Do your job and leave the customers alone!"

"Yes, Papa!" Yuki grabs a vase from the floor and places it on the table. She then pulled a purple flower and place it in the vase. "Your food will soon arrive." Olympia couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She looked over at Naruto, he was focused on the flower and nothing else. She gave him a small budget, nothing.

"You okay bud?" Olympia received no response worrying the Titan. She looked at flower than at Yuki. "Uh… am I missing something here?"

"No, it's just a normal flower."

"Apparently not. Is it hypnotizing him? Am I immune? Will it kill me in response? Dying is annoying you know."

"It's a Crocus, a flower, it won't kill you. But I won't be surprised if you somehow find a way to get yourself killed by a flower."

"Crocus…" Naruto spoke grabbing everyone's attention. He grabbed the flower and held it in his hand. He stared at the flower, the voices have returned. So many, all at the same time, but then he heard one specific, a female voice, different from the one of his rebirth, one that made him feel safe, happy, one that he could trust. "It symbolizes cheerfulness and joy," Naruto muttered.

"Yes exactly, it's like you're a scholar or something," Yuki said receiving a mean look from Olympia. Yuki stuck her tongue out pulled her eyelid and began taunting her, Olympia returned the gesture. Naruto head began to hurt causing him to return to reality, the first thing he saw was Olympia and Yuki mocking each other.

"W-what did I miss?"

"Hey, your back! Where were you?" Olympia told him.

"M-memories… so much."

"That flower must have triggered them." Yuki jumped in. Naruto looked at the flower, he wanted to let go, but he didn't, he couldn't. "You can keep it." Naruto eyes lit up filled with joy. He places the flower inside his robe, so he can have it close to him. "So your one of the Guardians that can remember his past life?" she pulled out her notepad and pencil ready to take notes. "Don't mind if I have an interview with you?"

"Sure I don't mind."

"I do!" Yuki ignored Olympia and sat next to Naruto. Naruto looked at Olympia, at that moment Yuki took the opportunity and mocked Olympia again, pissing her off.

"Yuki!" she jumped hearing her father again. The chef and waiter came out with a plate holding the servings of Ramen. Both Naruto and Olympia began to drool as they drop off the food. "Apologies for my daughter, she's an adventurous, little girl."

"It's alright she not bothering anyone. Now then…" Naruto grabbed a good chunk of Ramen with the chopsticks and took a bite. The chef waited to hear Naruto thoughts as he took his first bite. A purple aura started to emit of Naruto, he jumped out of his seat raising the ramen into the air. "This is amazing!" he shouted. Void light sightly consumed small chunks of table worrying the Waiter, the Chef on the other side was not. He was brimming with joy hearing food receive such praise. Olympia took a taste and soon she started emitting Arc Light.

"Not again" The Waiter took steps back dragging Yuki taking cover. Sparks flew hitting the table in which it started to consume.

"It's magnificent!" Olympia yelled out.

"Of course, Father is the greatest chef in the city," Yuki said with pride causing her Father to tear up. Both ate all of the Ramen in just over a minute then place the bowls in the slowly disintegrating table. The waiter observed the scene and was left perplexed. His Father crying tears of joy, his baby sister rambling about how her father is the greatest and the two Guardians knock out in a food coma. Things got crazier when two Ghosts came in.

"Guys, what happened? Your light levels suddenly peaked." Joy said.

"I have experienced the greatest thing. Ever!" said Naruto.

Hiruzen gave Naruto a quick scan, he detects the same energy signature, the same Chakra that made him worry, feel fear. And it was growing. He turned then observed the workers and notice a familiar face.

"Wait, aren't you the child who constantly breaks in the Tower." The Waiter began to sweat as the thoughts of the consequences ran through his mind. Joy knew things were going to go south, so she began to search for distractions.

"I'm a reporter, I have a permit." Yuki took out a piece of cardboard which said 'Tower Entrance' on it.

"...Really?"

"I'm simply doing my job."

"You do know I could actually have you arrested and even exiled for trespassing, right?" everyone heart skips a beat, he wouldn't.

"Theirs really no need." said the Waiter as he held Yuki close to him.

"That's a bit overboard Hiruzen." Naruto interjected, "She's like 8 years old-"

"12 years old."

"12 years old, just let the kid be."

"Oh hey look we have a mission!" Joy yelled out.

"What?! But we just came from one." Naruto questioned.

"Just roll with it," she whispered to him. It took him a while, but he understood what she was doing.

"Hmm direct orders from the Vanguard, alright let's go. This one quite important." Hiruzen said to the group.

"Yay I get to shoot more Fallen in the face!" Olympia said jumping up from her little food coma.

"Oh um… yeah, you're gonna hate me for this one." Joy said to Olympia. Naruto went over to Yuki while the others were preparing.

"I'll have a stern talk with Hiruzen while we're out there, so you don't have to worry about anything. You're not going anywhere."

"Thank you. I still want that interview." Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Sure" Naruto patted her on the head and gave her a smile.

"OK ships are ready, let's go." the group dematerialized leaving the Okada family to witness the table disappear. The table was still being destroyed by the joined Void and Arc Light making the bowls just drop down to the floor.

"They didn't pay," the waiter said. It now dawned on the Chef and began to weep. Yuki went to comfort her father and gave him a hug.

"Don't cry Papa, they'll come back." Yuki gave him a warm smile lifting his spirits. His son puts his hand on his Father's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Ken… clean this up." the Chef and Yuki headed back to the kitchen leaving Ken dumbstruck. He watched as the rest table disintegrate leaving the mix colored ashes of light blue and purple.

"I should have gone to Omolon."

* * *

 **A/N: OK this chapter was originally supposed to be way longer, I'm mean this isn't even half of what I had planned but life keeps interrupting so I said screw it and cut it here. But hey the next chapters will be important so you something to look forward to.**

 **Please follow and/or favorite and leave a review I promise to not to cry too much when reading them. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time!**


	10. War Room

**[Freehold, Meridian Bay]**

The corpses of Cabal began to rot, bodies ripped apart found all across the building entrance. Their oil-like blood spread across the walls and sand. The trail of bodies continued up the stairs. The trial ended in a room in the corner. In the said room a man with a spiral mask was working on a patrol beacon, rigging it to overhear conversations among the Tower. The surrounding air began to spark and distort as if reality was breaking apart and reforming. A single ball of blue light appeared and from it, a single Goblin jumped out. Annoyed the man turned, he had enough fighting for today. However, he noticed something different, instead of a red-eye the Goblin had a blue one.

" _My, my, you've been busy._ " the Goblin said. It had a normal Male voice, it was calm and confident. The masked man grunted then went back to work on the beacon.

"What do you want?"

" _Well, it turns out that Guardian you found is more important than we realized._ "

"So?"

" _Plans changed. His light must fade._ "

"What!? This will affect my plans!" the masked man turned with clear anger in his voice.

" _So?_ "

"This is my only chance and you want me to throw it away!?"

" _Trust me, he's one stubborn man-child. He won't give you anything. I've already sent Washington to get rid of him._ "

"No! I refuse! I've come so close!"

" _Worry not, I made a backup plan for you. Trust me._ " the masked man lowered his head, lost in his thoughts. " _Have I ever failed you before?_ "

"Fine. What about the Exo?"

" _She gave us what we needed. She no longer of use to us. You know what to do._ "

The Goblin's Eye slowly turned from red to blue. The Masked Man looked on as he revealed his rippled patterned eye. The Goblin twitched then looked around, scanning the room. He spotted at the masked man and let out a screech. It raised its weapon, ready to fire. The masked man raises his hand causing a gravitational push, shattering the goblin into pieces, spreading its parts with was left of the Cabal. He laid back on the table pondering what he'll do next.

 **[Old Russia, Earth]**

"There are reports a team of Guardians went dark near the old Skywatch. They were running a mission for Dead Orbit, had codes to a hidden array that could reconnect us to other colonies in the system. If we can find their Ghosts, maybe we can open that array." Joy said as the team dropped in the Steppes. "Which means we have to go back to the Skywatch."

"Which also means going through the Hive again," Hiruzen said. Olympia mutters something to herself grabbing Naruto's attention.

"Come on Olympia, no need to be scared. We got your back!" Olympia scoffs at him.

"Let's just get this over with." She cocked her shotgun heading for the lunar complex.

"Hey wait! Guardians set up a vehicle grid here. We sync to that, we can summon ground transport from our ship. Let's go!" Joy said changing the waypoint.

"Yes! Finally!" Olympia shouted in excitement.

"You two go. I need to have a talk with Hiruzen." Olympia left instantly while Naruto sat on a nearby rock, summoning Hiruzen.

"Yes?"

"What was that attitude against the girl earlier?" Hiruzen sighed.

"Naruto look, civilians have a set of rules that they MUST follow. No matter the age. This is done to maintain order."

"Threatening a child to be exiled into the wilderness. How is that order?"

"You never saw what people are capable of. Even at times like these, humanity still fights each other."

"And do you think throwing out a kid will make things better. If you treat people with kindness people will do the same to others." Hiruzen didn't respond. Naruto could tell he was annoyed by having this conversation.

They heard a sound coming from the distance. Naruto readies his weapon and turned where the noise was coming from. A contraption jumped over them, Naruto rolled away while Hiruzen disappeared. The contraption turned revealing Olympia on top.

"Oh sorry, did I startle you? Naruto relaxed and Hiruzen reappeared.

"So this is the 'Sparrows' you keep talking about?" Naruto said marveling at machinery.

"Yup. Want to take it for a spin? Olympia said getting off the sparrow.

"Really? Um…" Naruto felt nervous. He still hasn't gotten used his ship, so he felt worried about the sparrow. Naruto got on the sparrow and lent forward. He felt awkward about his current position.

"All you have to do is turn the handle and you're off." Naruto grabbed on and turn the handle blasting off on top speed. Driving uncontrollably he hit everything on his path. He crashes on a boulder causing the sparrow to burst into flames but continued to run across the area. A group of Fallen came out of a cave hearing the commotion, seeing the Guardian heading their way.

"GET OFF!" yelled Hiruzen. Naruto did just that, he jumped off rolling on the ground. He watched the sparrow headed towards them exploding into pieces. A Captain tanked the hit stopping the vehicle on its tracks. An explosion occurred killing all the Fallen including the Captain. Olympia caught up and helped Naruto up.

"That. Was. AWESOME! Let's do it again!" yelled out Olympia

"No, just… no" said Hiruzen

"Mission, remember?" Joy said. Olympia frowned under her helmet. "Luckily we have another one." A sparrow appeared and Olympia immediately jumped on. Another appeared next to Naruto.

"This one is ours. Please don't get yourself killed." Hiruzen said while Naruto got on the sparrow.

"Turn the handle slowly okay. Slowly." Naruto did as he was told causing the sparrow to move smoothly but at a slow pace. "Good. This is a start." but Naruto wanted to go faster, so he turned the handle even move. The sparrow accelerated making Naruto lose control again. Olympia follows him as he headed directly to the complex. Somehow, some way Naruto made it to the complex with Olympia beside him. Naruto drops down to the ground trying to catch his breath.

"I think you're getting better," Olympia said picking up Naruto.

"We're heading back through that Hive breeding ground. The Vanguard say they're spilling onto the surface now, keeping the Fallen busy." Hiruzen informed the group.

Olympia entered the building with Naruto wobbling behind her. They proceeded to make their way through the complex. After a while, they found bodies of Fallen on the floor, among them was a dead Ghost. Naruto leads over and touched the Ghost. Light emitted from the Ghost and floated up. It then faded away leaving only the dust of Light in the air.

"The Fireteam ran into the Fallen here. But the Hive came in and killed everyone." Joy explained.

"It still holds the codes. Let's find that Array." Hiruzen said making a new waypoint.

No one said anything on the way to the Control station. They made it to the control room and it was filled with Hive. In the middle of the group was large, heavy armored Creature holding a large weapon in one hand and on the other a green object. "This must be the Knights Olympia was talking about," Naruto thought to himself. A thrall spotted the two and let out a screech notifying the others. The Knight drop the green item and imminently fired at the duo. Olympia throws a pulse grenade killing all the thrall. They took cover avoiding the Knights attacks. Naruto shot at the Knight but it formed a shield stopping the incoming damage. Olympia tried to flank but Acolytes shot at her limiting her movements. The Knight shield disappeared and fired at Naruto again. Naruto made a hand seal and two clones appeared and dash behind the Knight firing at different angles. He notices some of his ammo reserves was missing which means his clones receive a portion his ammo. He builds up Void Light on his hand then throw it at the Knight killing it, leaving a vortex in its place. Olympia came up after having dealt with the Acolytes and the room now empty. Naruto clones dispersed noting that they dropped the remaining ammo they had left.

"Wasn't that supposed to be bigger?" Naruto questioned now focused on the Vortex.

"That is a Vortex Grenade. They are different from the Nova Bomb." Hiruzen annoyingly explained.

"Wait? I can make Grenades?"

"I explained to you the basic Warlock ability's long ago! You couldn't have forgotten already!?"

"To be honest, I don't think I was even paying attention at the time."

"What!? Know what-" Naruto stumbles for a moment but gains his footing again. "Whoa hey, are you okay? Your Chakra levels spiked for a moment."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just do your thing."

"Okay, I'll see if these codes still work." Hiruzen was deployed and began working on the controls.

"Hey, you okay? You went on a trip there." Olympia questioned Naruto.

"Don't worry. I'm still standing. Any luck there Hiruzen."

"Still on it. Let's see here lunch schedule, family photos, uh… a nude firemen calendar, okay." Moments passed while they waited for Hiruzen to finish. Naruto notices something on the corner of his eye moving on the outside. He went outside to check while Olympia stayed back at the control.

"Hey Joy" Olympia materialized Joy on her hand whispering to her.

"Can you get me that calendar for me?"

"Really?"

"Come on, I'll owe you one." Olympia started petting her trying to convince her. Joy sighed.

"Fine, I'll get it for you. Pervert." Olympia was smiling under her helmet while Joy tried to download the calendar.

"Okay, negotiating cryptosystems. Shor-resistant security lattice verified. It's working! Outside, the Array! It's opening! Amazing... it's activating." Everyone looks out watching the Array move.

Suddenly a wormhole appeared above the array, Hive Tombships coming out of them. Naruto tries to run back inside but the Tombship deployed a Knight landing on top of Naruto. The Tombships fired its turrets knocking Olympia back. Naruto was surrounded by Hive with the Knight pinning him down. The Knight held its cleaver high ready to strike Naruto down. The Knight slam down his sword, aiming to kill the Guardian. The sword stopped midway as it clashed with shock blades. The Fallen Captain invisibility wore off revealing itself to the Hive. Everything slowed down for Naruto. He watched the Captain grind his sword upward against the Knights, sparks emitting from the clash. Once their sword separated Naruto perspective returned to normal and hell broke loose. Fallen came out and ambushed the Hive. Skiffs appeared surrounding the outside, deploying many Fallen. In response, more Tombships came attacking the Skiffs and Dropping more Hive. Naruto was able to recover and retreated to the inside joining with Olympia. It was a war zone out there, an army of Fallen fighting a flood of Hive. Olympia was shooting at everything that came near them Fallen and Hive alike.

"The Fallen and Hive are having a turf war, and we're in the middle of it!" Hiruzen yelled out. "We have to escape!"

"No, I'm not letting those Guardian deaths be for nothing!" Naruto responded. The Group looked at him. Naruto noticed he left his Khvostov in the middle of the battlefield. He was unarmed and only had his fists.

"Naruto grab that engram! Olympia said pointing at the green item the earlier Knight dropped. Naruto ran towards it and tried to grab but it disappeared as soon as he touched it. He saw something pop up in his HUD then display a weapon.

"A Fusion Rifle! It will do. This gun is different. You have to hold the trigger on fire." Hiruzen said.

"Got it." Naruto made his signature hand seal and dozens of clones appeared, well over 30. Olympia and Joy were impressed, they now had an army of their own. Olympia pulls out a machine gun and ready it.

"Alright, boys! Let's avenge our comrades. Charge!" Olympia charged outside with Naruto and his clones behind her.

On top of the entrance, there were two Vandals snipers firing at the army of Guardians that just appeared. Both felt something cut their neck starting to expel Ether. Both fell to the floor, dead. The Hunter watched them fall next to him then look over at the ensuing chaos. He laughed.

"What a wonderful shit show." The Hunter said.

"Remarkable, he's much more incredible in person," His Ghost said in awe.

"But he'll be dead soon so don't get to attached. For now, we wait and enjoy the view."

Olympia fired her machine gun at everything that came her way. She spotted a Servitor and charged at it with ArcLight flowing through her body. She slammed her fist down destroying the Servitor and the nearby Fallen. Naruto took a while on how the gun works but catch on quickly, taking on multiple enemies. He found the Captain and the Knight still fighting each other, taking advantage he signals his clones.

"Now, everyone throw!"

Every clone throws a Vortex Grenade at them, hoping to take them down in one shot. Both jumped away in opposite direction from each other dogging all the grenades. Naruto dashed towards the Captain charging the Fusion Rifle. The Captain swung his sword at Naruto cutting him causing the clone to disappear in a puff of smoke. Seeing an opening, The Knight charged at the Captain impaling it with his sword through his chest. The Captain fell to his knees, struggling to breathe. The Captain stood up and stab the Knight with his own swords. He lifted the Knight still impaled and ran to the Clusters of Vortex Grenades throwing each other inside. Both were consumed by the Void Light leaving nothing but pieces of their armor. Both sides saw what happened, The Fallen was loosing more than what they would gain and the Hive numbers were dwindling. Reluctantly the Fallen order a retreat and the Hive were defeated leaving only the Duo.

"Holy Cow! We won!?" Olympia said removing her now damaged helmet.

"Yeah, I think we did!" Naruto responded.

"Alright!" Olympia and Naruto fist bump each other however Naruto regretted this action as Olympia put much force into it. He clutched his shoulder while wobbling to the open room. "Back inside our little war room. Go ahead, Joy." Joy was deployed scanning the controls.

"Strange someone logged in recently." Joy said. Naruto removed his helmet, he was still sweating, his whiskers marks were widened and thicken tan usual and his eyes were turning red.

"Whoa, Naruto are you okay?" Olympia questioned worriedly about her friend.

"Yeah, I'm- I-" Naruto took a deep breath "I'm fine. Still getting used to my powers… and I think you dislocated my shoulder."

Hiruzen detected the second Chakra source was spiking, going up and down. It was causing Naruto's own Chakra to go out of control. And to make things worse his Light was reacting negatively to this.

"Oh, that download you wanted finish… perv." Joy said confusing Naruto.

"Sweet! Two successful mission in one day. And no screw ups! Everything is coming up Olympia-" a gun was fire hitting Olympia on her head killing her instantly. Her body combusted burning Naruto. He was shot in his right leg, then at his shoulder. He drops down to the ground trying to register what was happening.

"Naruto Uzumaki, fallen hero of the Hidden Leaf. I heard many tales of you. But seeing you in person, I'm not impressed." A Hunter came in with a weird looking weapon on his hand. He pointed his weapon at Naruto chest aiming at his heart, waiting for it to regenerate its ammo. His Hawk like helmet began to glow most noticeably his eyes. Naruto tried to fight back, but he didn't have the strength to do so.

"W- Why!?" Naruto asks.

"Business. Just business." Naruto was confused. Guardians were supposed to be fighting together not each other for 'business'. He felt something bubble inside him, feeling a single emotion, anger. A strange substance started coming out of his body, forming around him like a shroud. His eyes turned red then let out a roar and began to swing his hands wildly, throwing off the Hunter. Naruto stood up no longer crippled from his wounds. He got on all fours and began growling. His cloak completed forming a single tail. Naruto roared causing the ground to shake however the Hunter was unfazed.

"To be honest I was hoping something like this would happen."

Naruto dash at him and tried to claw at him, but he dodges with ease. He pulled out a hand cannon fired at Naruto hitting him directly. The shots pierced his cloak but didn't hit Naruto himself. The Hunter throws a Tripmine Grenade at his feet then threw a knife at him. Naruto charged at him again dodging the knife and try to land a hit but the Hunter jumped away. The Tripmine activated, exploding at Naruto knocking him down. He quickly got up and glared at the Hunter. The Hunter reloaded his gun and pulled out another knife ready for Naruto's next attack. Naruto moved his arm forward and his cloak extended and grew in size. The Hunter was caught off guard but was able to move in time barely escaping Naruto's grasp. Naruto continued the on-slot not giving the Hunter a chance to fight back. Olympia was resurrected and landed on the floor. She looked around getting a grip on what was happening. She saw Naruto covered in something strange and destroying the control station fighting a Hunter. She got up and tried to get near Naruto.

"Naruto what's-" Naruto turned attacked Olympia with his chakra-arms pressing her against the wall causing it to dent. She fell to the floor confused about what just happened. "W- What are you-" Naruto roared making the ground shake. A Tripmind landed on his back and explode braking his defenses, causing damage to Naruto himself.

"I'm still fighting you, mate." He throws another Knife aiming at his back while he was down. The cloak reformed stopping the Knife from hitting him but pierced his cloak. The Hunter pulls out his sniper and fired but Naruto jumped and stuck to the wall. With the Hunter surprised, Naruto used his chakra-arms and pinned the Hunter down. Growling Naruto pressed down squeezing the Hunter. "Don't get cocky!" said the Hunter as flames started coming out of his body. He was able to wiggle his hand cannon and aimed, making his eyes glow. He fired a single powerful shot piecing the cloak and was going through it. The bullet entered the palm of his hand, traveled through his entire arm, exited through his shoulder, leaving his cloak from behind and continued through the walls. Solar Light consumed the chakra-arm as Naruto landed on the floor. He got up but the fire was still consuming him. It destroyed his right arm as it vaporized the cloak and consumed the entire arm. The Solar Light was spreading to the rest of the body but was slowed down by the cloak. But cloak itself was slowly being eaten away by the Solar Light. Naruto's entire right arm was gone as he struggled to stay up. Taking out his sniper the Hunter fired twice hitting Naruto in his stomach. Naruto drops to the floor sub coming to his wounds.

"Phew, now that was a challenge. But I'm afraid the fun's over." The Hunter was walking to him readying his hand-cannon. The Hunter heard a yell from his left, he turned and saw Olympia charging at him. He was able to block but was pushed back, flying to the outside. He landed on his feet and stop his momentum then glared at her. "That hurt."

The Hunter ran towards her ready for another fight and Olympia had Arc Light flowing through her. The gate suddenly drops down closing both off from each other. The Hunter slammed himself to the gate due to the unexpected event.

"AH, what the hell! Who cut me off!?" The Hunter yelled. His ghost did a quick scan then disappeared.

"Washington, it's the last Warmind." the Ghost said.

"What!? How did it-" The station lights turned on and the array began moving.

"Washington we to leave."

"Dammit… DAMMIT!" reluctantly he dematerialized escaping Old Russia. Back inside Joy was scanning the controls while Olympia was a now unconscious Naruto. Joy finished her scan and was taken aback. She disappeared joining Olympia.

"We have to leave. Now!" Joy said to her.

"Why?!" Olympia responded.

"It's Rasputin. He was the latest login. It's here. It's watching us."

"What about Naruto? Why is he not coming back? Why did he hurt me?"

"He's unconscious and Hiruzen is not responding. Olympia please… we have to leave. We can save him by taking him to the city. Don't let Rasputin get to us." Listening to Joy words Olympia grabbed Naruto and teleported to her ship, quickly moving towards the Last City.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. Holidays, laziness, having a mid-life crisis, you know… the usual. Yes, I changed the Title don't freak out. Please Fallow and/or Favorite (Do it, I know you want to!) and leave a Review. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time!**


	11. Babysitter

It was the beginning of Winter and the temperature was dropping. Yet the Village streets were still filled with people and among them was Naruto Uzumaki. He was wearing light warming clothing and had a Black scarf on. He walked into a Building filled with flowers. There was a Female all alone moving Flowerpots around. She had blue eyes and long platinum blond hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. She noticed someone enters the building and went to the front counter.

"Hello, Ino."

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a watering can. I accidentally broke mine."

"Sure, we have plenty. I didn't know you were a Gardener."

"Eating can't be my only hobby."

"Hehe, how long have you been at it?"

"Since my childhood. Helps me with… stuff." Ino froze. She knew about the failed mission. The strange cave, what Sakura did, the casualties.

"What happened wasn't your fault. No one blames you for Sai's death, Ebisu's, the Tsuchikage's or anyone else." Naruto lowered his head. "Wait here."

Ino picked a purple flower and handed it to Naruto.

"What's this? Why are you giving me this?"

"It's a Crocus. It symbolizes cheerfulness and joy. Something you need right now." Naruto frown turned into a smile.

"This will go great with my garden. Thank you."

"And here, a brand-new watering can. On the house."

"No no no, I can't take this."

"Keep it, this is my thanks for, you know, saving the world and stuff."

"End a war and get a free watering can, seems like a fair trade." Ino chuckled and gently shove his shoulder. "Thanks. Guess I'll be heading home now." Naruto grabbed his new watering can and towards the exit. A thought came to Ino's mind, her smile disappeared, and she saddened.

"Before you go, I want to know. Have you talked to Sakura?" Naruto stopped at the entrance, not turning to face Ino.

"… No…"

"A- are you angry at her?"

"… I don't know."

"If you find her, tell her to see me. I feel like she needs to talk to someone. The same goes for you if you want to talk to someone just find me."

Naruto looked at Ino and she gave him a smile. Seeing her smile, Naruto couldn't help but feel happy himself.

"Thank you, Ino."

 **[The Last City, Present Day]**

Naruto sprung up from his bed getting himself tangled in the medical tubing. An Exo came to his side, calming him down.

"Easy, easy."

"W- where am I? Where's Olympia?"

"You're in the Last City. Your friend brought you here when you were ambushed."

"Where is she now?"

"Must be around the Tower." Naruto laid back on the bed. With the adrenaline gone, he started to feel the pain in his body.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember Olympia being killed, saw a Hunter and… nothing. I can't remember the rest."

"According to our tests, your second Chakra source went out of control."

"Second?"

"Huh? Sounds like this is new information to you."

"I'm supposed to only have one, I think. Why didn't you tell me Hiruzen?"

"Your Ghost is not here. He's with the Vanguard giving the mission report." The Exo grabs her tablet and began writing.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Lakshmi-2, the Representative for Future War Cult. I'm also one of the lead scientists studying you."

"Future War Cult? Isn't that one of the factions in the city?"

"Correct. If I may." Lakshmi placed a patch with a wire on Naruto's chest. "You might feel a slight shock." She pressed a button on her tablet, electrocuting Naruto.

"OUCH! What was that for?!"

"Your Chakra levels seems to be back to normal."

"You can just ask me. You don't have to electrocute me."

"Worry no more young one the tests are over."

The door opened and Ikora came in. She was surprised when she found Lakshmi in the room.

"Lakshmi? Why are you here?"

"I was just checking our patient or am I not allowed to that either."

Hiruzen came inside the room and hovered over Naruto.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Eh, I'm fine. Just want to get out of here."

"Well, you will. Now that you're awake, we can meet Zavala. It's important."

"But he just woke up," Lakshmi said to Hiruzen.

"It's okay, I feel normal."

"If you feel alright then you may leave." Naruto smiled and got off the bed, removing the medical tubing on his body.

"Thanks, Ikora! Come on Hiruzen!" Hiruzen disappeared and Naruto left, leaving Ikora and Lakshmi alone in the room.

"What are your intentions, Lakshmi?

"Haven't you heard? I've been added to the Research Team."

"What!? We agreed that any factions are not supposed to interact with Naruto."

"I volunteered, not the FWC." Ikora scoffed at her.

"If the FWC gets involved, there will be consequences."

"I'm well aware."

Ikora stormed out room, walking through the halls. She spotted a female with light purple hair spying on her. The Female turned trying to escape Ikora.

"Olympia!"

Olympia froze in place. She was too afraid of Ikora. Knowing she needed to say something Olympia cracked up her charm to 100% and faced Ikora putting on an adorable face like it was a self-defense mechanism.

"What are you doing here? Naruto already left."

"I know…"

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"B- because he doesn't want me around him."

"Nonsense, he enjoys being with you. Just talk to him, you're just making things more complicated."

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Ikora patted Olympia's head and left the Hospital leaving Olympia to ponder.

 **[Hall of Guardians, The Tower]**

Naruto entered the Hall of Guardians. He saw Zavala arguing with an Awoken Hunter and Cayde was there just watching things unfold.

"I'm not babysitting!"

"I am giving you a direct order!"

"To hell with your order!" Zavala was infuriated at the Hunter response. Cayde noticed Naruto and quickly went to his side.

"Hey Wonder Boy, bet you 4,000 Glimmer on Zavala."

"I rather not get involved."

"But they're arguing over you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, since some Guardian is out to kill you the Council decided to get you a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?!"

"Yep, they thought it would be better to have you on the move doing missions than being here in one place. Kind of unnecessary since the Hunter found you during a mission but whatever."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"Ha, seems like you two will get along well." Cayde drags Naruto over to the Hunter, he pulled on his cloak gaining his attention.

"Wonderboy, Ryse. Ryse, Wonder Boy." Naruto waved at Ryse but he growled at him.

"Cayde, I'm not doing it. Find someone else."

"Thanks, man. I know this will be annoying but you'll get used to it."

"Cayde, I said no!"

"We'll be here trying to solve who is this rogue Hunter and deal with the Hive in the Cosmodrome."

"Don't ignore me!"

"I'd take a break if I were you Wonderboy. You had a long couple of days and are going to have many more ahead of you."

"Dammit!" Ryse stormed off the room, cursing under his breath.

"So he is my protector or…"

"Sure, just give him some time."

"O- okay? Hey, have you seen Olympia?"

"Nope, she gotta be around here somewhere." Naruto sighed. Soon Naruto said his goodbyes and left in search for Olympia.

 **[Hours Later]**

Naruto entered an empty room. Usually, Guardians sleep at special Building at the Last City but since they're always on the move and some have their own hideouts, the other Guardians have the rooms all to themselves. Naruto laid down on the bed, exhausted. He has been searching for Olympia all day, but no luck. Hiruzen appeared above Naruto, floating around him.

"Wherever could she be?" Hiruzen said to himself while scanning the room.

"Hiruzen, what happened on that mission?"

"Don't know. I blacked out too."

"Why haven't you told me of this? This second source."

"Remember Naruto you're an anomaly to us. We thought this was normal at first but after the mission, it's clearly not."

"Then what is it?" Naruto yawned and laid his head down.

"It's Chakra but much more… intense. And to make things more complicated your light reacts wildly to this Chakra." Hiruzen turned around and saw Naruto fast asleep.

"Are you serious!? Forget it, I'm already used to this kind of stuff."

 **[Long Ago in the Hidden Leaf Village]**

It was sunset and Naruto was walking along the empty street with his brand-new watering can in hand. It was becoming colder, making him grab his Orange scarf.

"Strange? Wasn't this scarf Black earlier today?" Naruto thought to himself.

He heard someone coming from behind, when he turned around he froze in place. It was Sakura, she was standing there, her head lowered. Both looked at each other in silence.

"Naruto… I…"

"Sakura, I… I'm not in the mood to talk. Please, just leave me alone."

"Naruto please I- I'm sorry. I know you're angry."

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are. You haven't talked to anyone since the mission."

"Just tell me what you want."

"People are calling me a monster, an idiot, some even ignore me. I- I thought I was doing the right thing. I-"

"The right thing?! You left people to die!"

"People were dying, I had to take action! If I haven't those robots would have reached the surface and who knows what would have happened!"

"I could have saved them!"

"No, you couldn't! You were struggling. Naruto you have to understand that you have limits. Those Monsters don't. I needed to do something." Sakura had tears in her eyes. Naruto took steps back.

"What do you want me to do? To give you a thumbs up and a smile, say that it'll be alright. It's not. When I came back, I had to face Ebisu's team. I have known them for so long, to say that I failed to save their teacher, a father figure to them, it hurts. But you don't know how it feels. To lose someone who taught you so much."

"I- I…" Sakura tried to form words but nothing came out.

"Sakura I'm sorry. I- I don't even know why I'm arguing you." Naruto turned around. Sakura felt her heart shatter.

"W- where are you going?" Naruto started walking away. "…Don't leave me…"

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

Naruto keeps walking, leaving her behind. Crying, Sakura got to her knees and watched as he walks away. As the Sunset Sakura continued to cry with no one around her, all alone.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with my other fanfics.** ** _Shameless plug here:_**

 **Undertale: s/12830268/1/Nexustale**

 **Naruto/Boruto: s/12707571/1/Peace-Doesn-t-Exist**

 **We got to the Flashbacks, Yay! Been planning them for a while now and I finally got to them. I also added some drama in an attempt to make things spicier. My worry is that this may come off as "Sakura Bashing" when it's not. I wanted her to be judged by her actions in this story rather than her character in the series. As for why Naruto acts out of character, well, that's part of the story.**

 **If you'd enjoy the story, please Follow and/or Favorite, Share and leave Review. I love to hear your opinions. Have a nice day and I hope to see you next time!**


	12. What did you do?

Mount Myōboku, Island Turtle or Kaguya's Dimensions can't compare to the strangeness of this cave. It's as if reality was forming, dissolving and reforming in front of him. The area he was walking on was turned into a research station. Countless Scientist was on site studying these strange artifacts. Although all this gain his interest it wasn't why he was here. He was on a mission to help find the Third Tsuchikage who disappeared while exploring the cave.

He came with Sakura and Sai. Sakura was helping with research while Sai went in deeper in the cave to search for the Tsuchikage. Naruto went over to the tent where Sakura was. Sakura was studying a ball of yellow light in the middle. She with among many others were fascinated with this ball. Naruto wasn't too interested and it seems Kurotsuchi shared the same disinterest. All she cared about was finding her grandfather.

Naruto walks up to the ball of light. He didn't understand the allure of the light, so he thought he'd poke it to see what would happen.

"NARUTO! What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled at him as if yelling at a child.

"Doing my own Experiments."

"Naruto this is serious. People have disappeared in this cave and this light could be a clue to finding them."

"I know but its taken too long."

"So the first thing you do when encountering an unknown object is to poke it?"

"Maybe"

"This is a delicate piece to the puzzle. So please, go be stupid somewhere else." Naruto grunted and went to the corner where Kurotsuchi was.

"You're right." Naruto looks up at Kurotsuchi who had her arms cross. "They're focusing more on the ball than the Tsuchikage."

"Eh, I can see why they're doing it. The deeper you go down the cave the lower your chances of coming back. Well, that's what people were saying to me. Got me worried about Sai in all honesty. His squad went deeper than any other Researcher had."

"Well if you two are bored up here then feel free to go deeper in the cave." Both Shinobi look next to them and sees Ebisu. "We haven't heard anything from Sai's team in a while. So we're looking for volunteers to go down and see if they're okay."

"I'll go." Kurotsuchi puffs her chest ready to go into danger. Naruto jumps in.

"I'll go with her."

"All right, I'll inform the others. Be careful you two. Who knows what lies in this cave."

Kurotsuchi grabs her equipment and heads towards the smalls entrance around the large bronze door. Naruto was behind her but Sakura grabs his arm and turns him around to face her. She held a face of worry on her.

"Naruto, please be careful. Just the mere thought of exploring this place is asking for trouble."

"Stop worrying. They probably got lost or something. I'll just gonna bring them back to the surface." Sakura doubts his words. But, it was Naruto. She knows he can do the impossible. Sakura takes a deep breath.

"Report as soon as you can. And don't do anything stupid!"

"I'll try!"

Naruto darted towards the hole next to the door where Kurotsuchi was. She enters the tunnel first with Naruto following behind her. Both were crawling on all four trying to get to the other side.

"It's so damn dark! I can't see a thing."

"Well, I have a nice view."

Kurotsuchi blushes. With Naruto close behind her while crawling she knew what he was implying. She raises her leg and kicks Naruto right on the jaw. Finally reaching the other side both Shinobi got out the hole with Naruto holding his sore jaw. After a bit of walking they encounter a large pit.

"Looks like we have to climb down. Well, you have to climb down. I can do this." Kurotsuchi levitates and floats the middle of the pit. Naruto smirks then levitates himself surprising Kurotsuchi. He flies towards Kurotsuchi and gave her a cocky smile. Kurotsuchi brushes it off and floated lower to the pit with Naruto beside her.

"So how did the Tsuchikage got lost here in the first place?" Naruto asks her.

"People have been disappearing in the cave for years now. He was always curious about it and decided to investigate."

"Then he disappears himself. Can't imagine what been happening at Iwa."

"It's been chaotic. There even talk about finding a replacement."

"You must be going through a lot. With him being your Grandfather." Kurotsuchi remained silent. Knowing he touches on something sensitive he decided not to press further.

They reach the bottom where they encounter a large open area. They floated up high observing the area. After scouting the area Naruto spotted someone hiding behind a boulder. After close observation, he realizes it was Sai.

"Hey! I found him!" Sai noticed Naruto and immediately gesture him to be quiet. Complying, Naruto and Kurotsuchi fly towards Sai. The first thing Naruto notices was that Sai now had a fully grown beard with longer hair.

"Be silent. We are not alone." Sai told the pair.

"Are they hostile?" Naruto questions.

"Yes very. They killed my men, I'm the only one left. I've been stuck here for months now."

"Months? You've only been gone for a couple of hours!" Both Shinobi were shocked by Sai's revelation. Sai pulls out a watch from his pouch.

"This says otherwise. Oh, and the beard."

"Sai, what about the Tsuchikage? Did you found him?" Kurotsuchi was anxious about not seeing her Grandfather with him.

"Kurotsuchi, I'm sorry. He didn't survive down here." Kurotsuchi was taken aback. She always believed that she'll find him eventually but instead he was gone. She starts crying and breaking down in front of everyone. Naruto places his hand on her shoulder and tries to comforter her.

"Naruto, we need to leave. We are not meant to be here."

"Follow me, the exit is just over there."

"Hopefully, this place keeps changing. It's the reason why I've been here for so long."

Everyone heard a ping prompting them to hide behind a boulder. A large robotic-like creature slowly makes its way in front of them. It had a white glow with a glowing tendril-like feature. It was scanning everything that's it was in front of it. The Robot stops and scans a small rock in front of them.

Sai gestures to the both stay absolutely quiet. Kurotsuchi still had tears running down her checks. A single teardrop forms under her jaw and drips to the ground. The small sound was enough to gain the Robot's attention. It spots the three Shinobi and begins screeching at them.

"Naruto, kill it! Hit it the most powerful attack you got! NOW!" Doing as he was told Naruto jump in front of the Creature and quickly enters Sage Mode. Tapping into Son Goku's power he creates a massive Rasenshuriken with a lava-infused nucleus.

"Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken!" He launches the attack at the Robot hitting it directly on its eye. The Rasenshuriken drags the Robot through the air causing massive damage along the way. It crashes on the wall causing to expanded then explodes creating a huge hole in the wall. Lava drips from the hole, from it the Robot emerged with the glow it had fading away. Its body floated in the Lava as it was completely destroyed.

"5.5 seconds. Too close." Sai looks at Naruto. He was breathing heavily.

"Let be clear. That's not the most powerful Jutsu I can do. But it-" Naruto starts coughing and it was getting worse. He exited Sage Mode and was able to get back to normal.

"Naruto, are you okay? What happened to you?" Kurotsuchi asks him.

"The Natural Energy in this place is… Dark. Or maybe Corrupted." Whatever he absorbed was poisoning him. He felt the nature of his surroundings, it didn't feel right. Naruto didn't want to be here anymore.

"We got to get everyone out of here." Naruto practically begged. Kurotsuchi wipes away the tears.

"He's right! We need to leave. Let's go!" Naruto grabs Sai and follows Kurotsuchi toward the exit.

Back on the upper levels of the caves, Sakura was still studying the ball of light. The equipment studying the light begins to go wild. And some even short circuit. Everything calms down leaving only the scientist to question what just happened. Sakura hears a voice coming from the ball of light. She slowly walks towards the ball of light.

"S- Sakura? What are you doing?" A scientist questions.

"I think someone is trying to make contact. Can you hear it?" Surprisingly it was physical as she touches the light.

"How does it feel?" The Scientist went over to Sakura checks on her.

"It's sticky. I feel if I…" Sakura squeezes the ball. The giant bronze door opens leading into a large pit. Several went towards the pit while some stayed at the door. Naruto and Kurotsuchi fly through the crew landing on the camp. They went inside the tent where they see Sakura experimenting with the light.

"We need to leave this cave," Naruto told Sakura, confusing her.

"Why? Did you found something? And why does Sai have a beard?"

Just as Sakura finished her sentence a blue ball of light with dark clouds appears and from it a large floating robotic centipede with orbs orbiting around it. A large shield surrounds the Robot as it stood there observing the Humans.

"T-The Templar." Sai made known to the others.

A large shockwave erupted underneath it launching countless Scientists across leaving trails of blood. Cannons came out of its side and fires at the large crowd killing multiple people. The Shinobi went on the defense, trying to protect the those who can't fight. Knowing Senjutsu is not an option Naruto enters his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and goes in for a punch. The strike had no effect on the shields, he was shot directly forcing him to retreat. He took cover with the others.

"It's killing everyone on sight!" Naruto yelled. The group heard footsteps coming to the tunnels next to the door. Robot foot soldiers marched forward killing as many Humans as they can. Screaming can be heard from the other side of the door. Kurotsuchi came up with an idea.

"Sakura and I will make sure people get out! Naruto and Sai, you two will focus on getting everyone on the other side out of there!" With everyone agreeing on Kurotsuchi's plan they move out of their cover.

Naruto creates dozens of shadow clones each taking on a Robot. The original jumps on a clone then jump high on the air. He creates a Rasengan many times his size aiming at the Templar below him.

"Take this!" Naruto Rasengan collides with the Robot's shields. Naruto was in disbelief, the Rasengan was having no effect on the shields. The Rasengan explodes pushing him back.

Seeing an opening a clone grabs Sai and zooms past the Templar making their way to the other side. As they travel deeper the more bodies pile up. They reached the pit where the survivors were huddled up. Ebisu was at the forefront of protecting as many people as he could. He himself was wounded, bleeding from the chest.

"Naruto! There's something down there. We've been pinned down." Naruto and Sai look down the pit and could hear pings echoing across the pit. Sai had a moment of realization.

"The Gorgons are making their way up here." Naruto turns and sees more foot soldiers coming their way. They started firing at them killing more people in their way.

Ebisu waved hand seals and took a deep breath, he breathes out fire engulfing the entire area in front of him. The Robots came out of the fire with minimal damage and continued marching forward. Naruto charges at them while being shot at. He punches one of them destroying it and continues forward destroying more.

Sai stares at the pit then at Naruto. He notices that Naruto was struggling with the enemy. With more enemies coming at them he began to doubt. He needed to do something. A final action.

"The Warlock was right. This is my fate." Sai pulls out a scroll and opens it. Ink flew out and engulfs him. The ink formed into armor with a sword in hand. On the other hand, he unsheathes his steel sword revealing it to be dull and damaged. Naruto looks back and sees Sai preparing.

"Sai, what are you doing?"

"Naruto… Thank you. For making me the person I am today."

"What are you talking about!?"

"You still have a long journey ahead of you. Never forget who you are or the ones who stood by your side." Sai smiles at Naruto. Naruto was shocked, it was a genuine smile from him. Sai dives into the pit disappearing from Naruto line of sight.

"SAI!" A Robot grabs Naruto by the neck and slams him into the ground head first. This one was bigger with broad shoulders with three glowing eyes. It stomps on Naruto chest, crushing him. Chakra arms forms and strikes the Robot knocking it away. The Robot had a shield which protected it from being destroyed. It stood up and stuck Naruto with enough force to cause it to disperse.

The memories of the clone transfers to the original who was still the fighting The Templar. Once he realizes what happened he makes his way towards the door ignoring the Templar. The Templar teleport in front of the door and creates a shock wave launching Naruto away. The door closes behind it leaving many people locked away including Ebisu. Naruto quickly got up seething with rage.

" **Out of my way!** " Naruto enters the Tailed Beast Mode creating a full-size replica of Kurama. He was much bigger than the Templar and could hardly fit into the platform itself. All the Robots focuses on Naruto shooting him at every angle. Naruto was destroying all the foot soldiers while the Templar teleports to a safe distance.

Sakura was on a vantage point observing from afar. No matter how many Robots Naruto destroys more Robots appears and continues their assault. Sakura didn't want to sit back and do nothing, so she jumps to the platform and takes cover under the Tailed Beast.

While under the Naruto she spots the ball of light and came up with a theory. If the orb can control the door then maybe it could control the Robots. Sakura approaches the orb reaching there safely. The voice could be heard again. It was a calm and suave voice. When Sakura touches the orb multiple voices ran through her mind. But that one voice became clear to her.

" _My, my, what a predicament we have here. If you're looking for a solution then I'm afraid to tell you that you have! Why am I afraid? Because you have two options. The first one, you can leave the Oracle alone and continue fighting the 'Robots'. Or you can destroy the Oracle and the 'Robots' will retreat. BUT the door will be sealed and all those on the other side will be lost to time._ "

Sakura stares at the door then at Naruto. He was breathing heavily and emitting a green mist from Kurama's body.

"Naruto" Sakura whispers.

" _Looks like he's been marked. The Templar can now kill him with a mere thought. So I would hurry in making a decision if I were you._ "

The Voices faded away and Sakura looks around her. Corpses of fallen Ninja on the floor with Naruto being the one left fighting. The attack seems relentless against Naruto with no end in sight. After knowing Naruto for so long it pained her to see him suffering. She just wanted all these deaths to end. The Templar teleport in front of Naruto and begins charging up.

Sakura knew what it was doing, it was going to kill him. She made a decision. With tears on her eyes, Sakura digs her hands deep in the Oracle. The light was burning her hands but Sakura ignores the pain. With a firm grip, she rips the Oracle in two leaving a strange liquid on the ground.

The Robots disappear including the Templar leaving Naruto perplexed. The whole cave was in complete silence. Exiting the Tailed Beast Mode Naruto ran towards the door trying to find a way to the other. He went to the left where the tunnel was located and to his horror, the tunnel was gone. Panicking Naruto went to Sakura side.

"People are trapped on the other side. We have to find a way to save them!" Sakura didn't respond shocked by the action she just committed. Kurotsuchi floats down with a few bruises on her. She finds the yellow liquid on the floor and questions Sakura.

"D- did you…" Kurotsuchi couldn't even finish her sentence. Naruto put things together and didn't want to believe it.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" The silence was broken by Naruto. Sakura's state of shock was broken by Naruto's yelling. All she could hear was him screaming.

A sharp pain ran through her body and focuses on her hands. Everyone was terrified of what happened to Sakura's hands. Her hands were melted, the flesh fell apart and drips to the floor to the point where bone could be seen. The pain was too much causing her to scream. Her screams echoed throughout the cave and engrave into Naruto mind. It was the only thing he could hear.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Hiruzen wakes up Naruto from his deep sleep. Naruto fell to the floor then quickly got up. He remembers where he is and looks outside.

 **[The Last City, Earth]**

 **[Present Day]**

"Another memory?" Hiruzen asks Naruto.

"Yeah…"

"Guessing by your tone it wasn't a good one." Naruto keeps looking outside. Hiruzen sighs. "We have a mission. This one was chosen by our new friend."

"Ryse? What is it about?"

"We follow the trail of a Guardian who went dark searching for a way into a Hive Fortress."

"Seems all right. Heard anything on Olympia?"

"Nothing. But I doubt she'll even join us on our trip to the Moon." Naruto was still looking outside until it dawns to him what Hiruzen just said.

"Wait, the Moon?! We're going to the Moon!?"

"Correct" A large smile appears on Naruto. He dashes towards his gear and puts them on in record time. Filled with glee Naruto was ready for another adventure.

"I'm ready!"

"Very well, let's go."

"Fly me to the Moon!"

* * *

 **A/N: A single chapter dedicated to the past. Hopefully, it came out all right. Some might say that Naruto should easily destroy the Vex but I say that's no fun. So I gave them a bit of a buff. It makes things more intriguing.**

 **So I've been doing stuff here and there. Writing my others stories and playing games like Oblivion. Got my hands on it and I figured I give it a try. I wanted to see what all the praise was about for The Elder Scrolls series. Long story short, I really want to play Skyrim now. Of course, there was Warmind which I found okay.**

 **If you enjoying the story go ahead and follow and/or favorite. And please leave a review, its the best way to know your thought on the story. Don't be afraid of giving me criticism too, there's no way I'll improve my writing if nobody says anything. If you don't want to talk about it in the review then just PM me. With that out the way, have a fantastic day and hope to see you next time!**


	13. To The Moon!

**[Echo Mesa, Io]**

The Stranger was sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking over the landscapes. She could see the Cradle, the resting place of the Traveler before the Collapse. The Masked Man appears behind her, keeping a considerable distance away.

"It's rude to keep a lady waiting." The Stranger stood up and face the Masked Man.

"That Chakra user we saw, who is he?"

"I thought it didn't matter who he was. What's with the sudden curiosity?"

"Just answer my question." The Masked Man glares at The Stranger. She could clearly see the Rinnegan behind his mask. Reluctantly she answers.

"Hero of the Hidden Leaf, Boy of Miracles, Child of the Prophecy. Some knew him by those titles but to many, he was simply Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki… His name pops up multiple times in my research."

"It should. If it wasn't for him the course of humanity could have taken a different turn."

"Well look how well it turned out. The Age of Shinobi has been forgotten and left behind. Whatever his actions were it meant nothing in the end."

"He brought Peace in during times of violence. I believe he can do it again." There was hope in her hope tone, The Masked Man felt it.

"Humanity doesn't need Peace, it needs War. It's all about survival." The Stranger glares The Masked Man.

"Is that what the _Vault_ told you?" The Masked Man raises his hand focusing his Rinnegan's powers, and he pulls The Stranger towards him. The Exo lands on her knees unable to defend herself.

"Is that what you think of me? A puppet in _their_ game?"

"You never proved me otherwise." The Masked Man places his hand on her head and began yanking her soul out of her body.

"An Exo is nothing more than the remains of a Human Being. So their Souls are always incomplete, but its enough to give useful information."

The Exo Stranger teleport away keeping her soul intact, leaving The Masked Man perplexed. He was suddenly shot in the face shattering his mask and dropping to the ground. The Stranger walks towards him reloading her shotgun.

"My Secrets remain hidden, for now." The Masked Man raises up and lifts his arm causing a repulsive force, The Stranger disappears dodging the attack. A nearby rock formation was destroyed once the Shinra Tensei made contact. Standing up The Masked Man looks around trying to find The Exo Stranger. Angered he yells out to her.

"Time won't protect you! _They_ want you and Naruto dead! And we both know you can't escape _them_. Hell, do you even have enough time to stay?"

"…I'll make it count…"

"No, you won't." The penetrating tone The Masked Man emitted made The Stranger register her situation. She has no time left. Thinking for a few seconds she made the decision to make her few minutes count. She needed to find Naruto.

Holstering her gun The Stranger prepared to leave who was hiding in a cave that had a visual exit on the other side. Before she left she told The Masked Man one last thing.

"He won't bring your family back."

The Stranger disappears leaving The Masked Man alone. The left part of his mask broke of reveling another Rinnegan as his other eye. He picks up the piece and stares at it. He sits down with a beautiful view of Jupiter next to him and begins reflecting on his goal.

 **[The Tower, Earth]**

"Are you Banshee?" Naruto walks over to an Exo in a corner of the Tower.

"What do you need?"

"I heard you have some knowledge on weapons." Naruto hands over the damaged Khvostov to Banshee.

"Hmm, this weapon has seen better days. I recommend just getting a new gun." Naruto saddened, he grew to like the Khvostov. "Here, take this one for a spin." Banshee handed him a hand-cannon.

"It will do." Hiruzen appears and scans the hand-cannon.

"It's the best I can do for now. Word is that multiple Gun Manufactures are planning an expansion and looking to build small factories on open areas. From there they can supply you, Guardians."

"That sounds fantastic!" Naruto was cheerful at the wonderful news.

"Yeah, but it will take time. But either way, its good to have something finally moving forward. Say, I see you could hold an extra weapon on back. Give me a sec." Banshee grabs a Machine Gun from the corner and hands it to Naruto. "Something extra to keep that itchy trigger finger happy."

"Thanks!"

"No problem. So what about the little girl? What does she want?" Naruto and Hiruzen were confused. They look beside them and see Yuki standing next to them. Both were startled by her sudden appearance.

"What do you got?" She asks.

"Well, I have this Sniper." Banshee gives her the Sniper. Yuki observes the Sniper then turns and looks at Naruto.

"… So about that interview." Naruto grabs the Gun and hands it back to Banshee.

"What are you doing up here?" Naruto questions.

"Looking for any scoops. But Guardians won't give me one. Keep saying they don't want to deal with a squeaker."

"Come on, let's go." Naruto grabs Yuki and places her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you for the weapons!"

"No problem."

Naruto carries Yuki to the nearest elevator while she struggles to get free. He presses the button and waits for the elevator.

"What are you doing? I need to do my job!"

"You're in hot water with officials. Go back home. I'll do your interview once I come back from my mission. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

The elevator door opens and Yuki enters. Naruto gave a thumbs up and a smile as the doors closed making Yuki happy. Hiruzen floats behind him, quite satisfied with what Naruto did.

"Ready?" Hiruzen asks. Naruto nods.

"Sure am!" Both teleport to their ship as it ready in the docks. Once inside, the ship flew outside and went upward, and after a few seconds, it broke orbit. It slows down and floats in Earth's orbit.

Naruto looks outside and marvels at the sight. He could see the entire planet in front of him, it just seems so small from his point of view. Hiruzen pops out beside Naruto.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Incredible…" Earth slowly became smaller the closer they got to the Moon.

"We gave up the Moon to keep the Hive away from Earth. We hoped that would be enough for them." The ship approaches the Moon's surface. "I used to look up here at night and wonder what the Hive was doing, but the only activity I could ever pick up was hazy like it was blocked or buried."

"What do-" Naruto was cut off as he lands on the ground face first. Luckily his helmet formed cushioning the impact.

"We're here." Naruto got up.

"You did that on purpose!" Naruto accuses.

"Hey, it's your fault for not paying attention." The two continued to bicker as the Hunter observe from afar.

"This is the guy I have to protect?" A green Ghost appears beside him observing their new partner.

"Looks like it." Ryse groans. He stands up and went over towards Naruto, interrupting their squabble.

"Oh, hi! You must be R-"

"Listen here Warlock, I don't care how important the Vanguard thinks you are or the special juices inside you."

"It's not juice-"

"Don't care, just stay out of my way, and we won't have any problems. Understand?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Satisfied with the response Ryse went up the cliff leaving Naruto behind.

"What's his problem?" Hiruzen asks and Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"…So what am I suppose to do?"

"A Guardian came here searching for a way into the Hive Fortress. But he just disappeared. Let's pick up his trail. His last known coordinates are up ahead." Naruto climbs up the cliff and approaches a large Accelerator leading to a building. He sees flashes of light going off inside the building.

"Ryse in trouble!" Naruto ran towards the building, weapon in hand. When he entered the building all he encountered was dead Fallen. Ryse's Ghost was hacking a piece of equipment while Ryse was waiting.

"And done!" Finished with pulling out the information Ryse's Ghost returns to him. Ryse walks pass Naruto completely ignoring him. Hiruzen received what Ryse's Ghost obtained and informs Naruto.

"All right, he was looking for the remains of an old colony base. Not too far. Maybe he's still there." Naruto looks off the distance as he sees Ryse driving away on a Sparrow.

"Jerk isn't even paying attention to me."

"Do you want his attention?"

"No"

"Then why are you complaining? Let's not fall behind, follow him."

"How? He's in a Sparrow."

"Well, we have ours." Hiruzen reluctantly said in a worrying tone. He remembers Naruto's failed attempts to drive a Sparrow.

Naruto summons a Sparrow but hesitates to get on. He began having PTSD flashbacks of his first attempt at driving. He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down. A cold chill runs through his spine catching him off guard. He starts looking behind him and his surroundings.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I… feel like… somebody's watching me."

"We're in Fallen Territory. There could be more out there. Let's get moving."

Naruto jumps in the Sparrow and slowly turns the throttle, moving slowly he decides to turn a bit more but like last time he lost control and began crashing into everything on the way while heading towards the Waypoint.

Somehow he made to the Anchor of Light still intact. There was a colony base with dead Fallen everywhere. Naruto was able to stop the Sparrow and drop to the ground.

"I hate that thing." The Sparrow bursts into flames scarring Naruto and Hiruzen.

"And I think it hates you." Naruto ignores it and looks up at the base.

"I bet Ryse is up there." Naruto made his way around and enters the colony base. Same like last time Ryse was there with dead Fallen all around him. His Ghost was scanning more equipment on the side while he waited.

"Geez, let me do something." Ryse ignores Naruto. He was annoyed at this point.

"Look I know you don't want to do this, but let me help. I'm not going to stand back and let everybody fight my battles." Ryse scoffs at him.

"What a drama queen." Ryse's Ghost finished his scan and returns to him.

"His notes. They're all about a place called the Temple of Crota. It's not far from here."

"Hear that Warlock? We're heading into a death trap, where you can be useful." Naruto cracks a smile under his helmet. Both Guardians exits the base and make their way towards the Temple of Crota.

"So, do you know this guy?" Naruto asks Ryse in an attempt to break the ice between them.

"He owes me a lot of Glimmer. Seven thousand in total."

"So you chose this mission just to get your money?"

"Nah" Naruto was expecting to hear more but all he received was silence. The Guardians arrived at the Temple. They observe the Temple from afar.

"I think we found the Temple." Both move closer to the Temple. Getting closer they spot a Guardian's body laying down in front of the Temple's entrance.

"Up ahead. Guardian down." Both Ghosts were deployed to inspect the body.

"There's nothing left. Not even the Light. Where's his Ghost?" Hiruzen continues scanning hoping to find an answer.

Naruto felt a chill run through his back again. He turns around and sees nothing behind him. The Guardian turns to look by his side and Olympia was there in front of him, scaring him.

"Who the hell are you!?" Ryse asks while he grabs his Hand-Cannon.

"I'm not going to lose my friend to a Hunter like you!" Olympia made a karate stance and starts flinging her arm making numb karate chops.

"What are you talking about!?"

"I challenge you to a match in the Crucible! Winner gets to be Naruto friend! But I'm warning you, I know Shaxx-Fu."

"…What!?"

Naruto got up and tries to defuse the situation. Joy appears and joins the other Ghosts. She introduces herself to Ryse's Ghost.

"Hi, name's Joy! And you are?"

"Erba, it's Italian."

"Cool!"

"Are we seriously ignoring the dead Guardian before us?" Hiruzen annoyingly said. The Ghosts hear sounds from the Temple and the entrance begins to light up. The Guardians were too busy bickering with each other than didn't notice.

"Umm… guys?" Erba tries to get their attention but fails. The locks on the door begin to fade away.

"We may want to move back…" Hiruzen notes as they float back to their Guardians. The begins door opens alerting the Guardians. The Temple door opens and Hive enemies spill out, swarming the Guardians.

"We've woken the Hive!" Hiruzen yelled out returning to Naruto. Everyone pulls out their weapon shooting all the Thrall that was pouring out. A Knight came charging out with clever in hand.

Ryse jumps up in the air as if he was bouncing. ArcLight flows through his armor, and he pulls a large knife, a loud crackle echoes through the area as he engulfs himself in ArcLight. He lands in the ground and dashes at the Knight. Ryse slashes through the Knight's armor before it can even raise its clever. He cuts through again forming an X on the Knight's chest. Ryse dashes forward cutting the Knight in half.

He continued his momentum forward entering the Temple killing any and all Hive in his way. Naruto moves inside and took cover. At the lower level reinforcement were arriving and hurdle together.

"Cannonball!" Olympia jumps over the cover filled with ArcLight and slams down to the ground killing all the reinforcement.

"I'm picking up the dying Light of a Ghost. There!" Hiruzen informs.

A Wizard flies out, firing at Naruto. He flies up in the air with clones appearing next to him. Taking out his brand new machine gun they all fired at the Wizard, killing it. Naruto grabs the Ghost but it fades away from his hands.

"The Ghost is dead, but I can still read some of its memories. The Hive is raising an army here, preparing to invade Earth. We need to stop them." Hiruzen tells the group.

"So we can't bring back the Guardian?"

"No, I'm sorry Naruto." Ryse climbs up the upper level and notices the clones.

"Oh, there's more of you… great." He lets out a sigh and heads for the exit. Erba pops up in front of him.

"Dead dude left you a message."

"He did? Show me." While Ryse reads the massage Naruto greets Olympia.

"I've been looking for you since the last mission." Olympia doesn't respond, worrying Naruto. "Whats wrong? Did something happen?"

"… are we still friend…?"

"Of course! What makes you think we weren't?"

"Y-you attacked me last time." Naruto was shocked.

"I've… hurt you?"

"Are you serious!" Naruto and Olympia look at Ryse who appear to be fuming.

"What's with the yelling?" Naruto questions.

"That Guardian purposely chose death rather than paying me!"

"… He went out on his own terms?" Naruto nervously said. Ryse was beyond irate.

Naruto notices someone afar on top of a cliff. It appears to be an Exo with a strange weapon in hand. She was standing there observing him. Olympia pats Naruto in the back distracting for just a second. When he looks back she was gone.

"Memories bothering you again?" Olympia asks. It looks like she hasn't noticed the Exo atop the cliff.

"I'm… fine. Just seeing things. Let's go home."

* * *

 **A/N: First thing first, wholly crap did the last chapter did amazingly well! The Fic suddenly exploded not only on this site but on others as well. All I got to say is thank you! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **So I've been busy doing stuff here and there, but I was finally able to finish the chapter during my free time. I even came up with another Fanfic idea. It's Steven Universe story that I'll _MAYBE_ consider doing.**

 **Next chapter will focus on multiple plot points, so that's going to be exciting for me to write.**

 **If you enjoy the story go ahead and follow and/or favorite. Feel free to share(recommend) the story with others. And please leave a review, it's the best way to know your thoughts on the story. Don't be afraid of giving me criticism too, there's no way I'll improve my writing if nobody says anything. If you don't want to talk about it in the review then just PM me. With that out the way, have a fantastic day and hope to see you next time!**


	14. Unwanted

**[Atlas Grove, Mercury]**

The Masked Man enters a strange cave filled with Vex architecture. As the deeper he goes the more of the mechanical planet reveals itself. He reaches an open area filled with blue sand with multiple sources of dim lights illuminated parts of the cave. In the middle, there was a campfire surrounded by _Guardians_. With his shattered mask still on him, he took a seat with the rest.

"What happened to you?" One Guardian asks. He simply groans in response.

Around the fire, there was a Hunter with a strange sniper, an old Titan with rusty armor and two Warlocks who were whispering to each other. The Warlocks were brother and sister, so they remained close. Their _Ghosts_ were floating above the fire, dancing along the embers.

A Descendant Vex came out of the shadows and joins the Guardians in the campfire. This Goblin had a blue eye instated of the normal one.

"Couldn't bother coming here in person?" The Titan spoke. The Vex chuckled.

" _Why would I leave the Vault when I have the comfort of infinity._ " The Vex notices the Masked Man's broken mask. It had piqued his interest. " _I theories our friend didn't go down quietly?_ "

"…She escaped…" The Vex was genuinely surprised by this. The old Titan busted out laughing.

"The Eyes of God and you lost to a robot chick with a pea shooter." The Masked Man glares the Titan but he keeps laughing.

" _Doesn't matter, the Shinobi is dead. Right?_ " Washington groans not giving the response the Vex wanted. " _Oh, you got to be kidding me._ "

"So what's your excuse?" The female Warlock asks.

"Rasputin" Everyone in the camp was shocked.

"…That's a valid excuse."

"That supercomputer that got rid of the Iron Lords? Why is it interfering in our affairs?" The Titan questions.

"Probably curious about the Shinobi."

"What does it want with him?" The Masked Man asks the Man controlling the Vex.

" _I don't know._ "

"That's all you have? I don't know?" The Vex shrugs at the Masked Man response. He didn't even know Vex could shrug.

" _Rasputin isn't going to get in our way. But the Vanguard will._ "

"Well, what do you want us to do?" The group looks at the Vex.

" _4K, Sinj, get rid of the Shinobi and anyone with him._ " The Warlocks whisper to each other. They were excited about this mission. " _Uchiha, Washington, I have another mission for you two._ " Both men sigh.

"Is that all?" The Masked Man ask.

" _I need time to think. You're all dismissed._ "

The _Ghosts_ went to their _Guardians_ and transmated them away. The Masked Man who had no Ghost uses his Rinnegan to teleport away. The Titan remained with the Vex observing the slowly dying fire.

"What were the odds?" The Old Titan ask the Vex.

" _16 percent on Rasputin's return._ "

"And the Uchiha screwing up?"

" _62.2 percent_ "

"That's very high for someone of his standards. Are you worried."

" _No, he'll perform just fine._ " The Titan stood up. " _Let's continue we're left off, shall we?_ "

"Still looking for Kabr?"

" _Of course, I'll be waiting in the Vault._ " The Vex returned to normal but before it could react the Titan punches it ripping the head off. Looking down at the destroyed Vex the old Titan sighs.

"I hate it when he does that."

 **[The Last City, Earth]**

"On all fours, acting like a dog?"

"Yep," Naruto and Olympia were walking at the center of the City where people freely walk the streets. Naruto was frightened by the revelation, he held himself at the thought of hurting his friends.

"Will you two stop following me!" Ryse yelled at the distance. The two Guardians were following Ryse greatly angering him.

"You're my bodyguard. Ain't I suppose to follow you."

"No, I'm supposed to follow you!"

"Are you going to?"

"No!"

"Then I see no problem in following you." Ryse marches away trying to lose the duo. He disappears in the crowd finally losing the two. Letting out a sigh of relief he decided to head towards his hideout at the edge of the city. Out in the City perimeter, the Hunter reaches an abandoned bunker near Twilight Gap.

The Bunker was mostly empty since he didn't hang around too often. After traveling around the bunker Ryse finally reaches the other side. It was a big area with tec all around. Facing him was a large rusty wall filled with monitors of varies sizes. On the left upper corner of the wall was a large hole filled with vegetation where twilight enter the room.

He sat down in his chair and takes a deep breath. Finally, Ryse had some peace.

"So there's a Crucible battlefield just a couple miles away?"

"Yeah, Twilight Gap." Ryse jumps from his seat and looks behind him. Naruto and Olympia were in his private hideout.

"How did you two get here!?"

"We followed you." Naruto answers.

"...Why?"

"I don't know. Bored I guess?" Ryse was ready to blow a gasket. Olympia went to the side touching all of Ryse's stuff.

"Hey! Stop touching!" Olympia jumps on top of a cabinet and begins dancing trying to assert her dominance. Like all Guardians would do.

"Stop! What's wrong with you two!"

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" Ryse was annoyed with the snarky remark.

"I just want to be alone! Is that so much to ask!?"

"Geez, fine. Maybe Olympia and I can go to the Crucible, see what's that all about. Hey, didn't Olympia challenge you in the Crucible?" Olympia stops dancing then stares at Ryse with a creepy smile following.

"No, I-" A quick thought came to the Awoken's mind. He could use this as an excuse to let out his anger at them.

"Know what, yes, I would like to face you at the Crucible. But only one match. Got it?" Naruto cracks a smile. He finally got Ryse's attention.

"The Crucible it is then. So where do we go?"

"Shaxx!" Olympia yells causing an awkward silence to fall into the room.

"… well I guess were visiting Shaxx."

 **[Long Ago in the Hidden Leaf Village]**

The room was dusty and a mess, signs of not being treated. A pink hair girl wakes from her deep slumber still feeling the suffering wight on her. She looks at her bandaged hands, it was causing a great affliction to her. The failed mission had incapacitated her, damaged her beyond repair. Any force applied to the hands, and they will literally fall apart.

Sakura started to tear up. She had a choice, Sakura believes she made the right one but others disagree. She was vilified by the Land of Fire, the villagers of Konoha, and survivors of the mission. But what hurts the most was that even Naruto had left her. Sakura hands were destroyed and everyone hated her. She felt worthless.

There was knocking on the door making Sakura jump up from her bed. Sakura was afraid of opening the door, she didn't want to be ridiculed anymore. She just wanted to be alone. Sakura headed towards the door and partially open it trying to glace who was in her doorstep.

"Peek-a-boo" Even though he was wearing a mask Sakura knew he was giving her a heartwarming smile.

"K- Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Came to see how you were doing. Mine if I come in?"

"O-of course!" Sakura opens the door and lets Kakashi in. "I'm sorry for the mess. Let me clean up a bit."

"Need some help?"

"It's okay Kakashi-Sensei. I can do it." Sakura was known to be a neat-freak, seeing this mess unsettles Kakashi.

"I heard your hands are in bad condition." Sakura froze in place then resumes cleaning.

"Yeah, it's… bad. I can still do normal stuff like what I'm doing now. But they're very fragile and…" Sakura sighs then chuckles. "No more punching for me."

"Can't Lady Tsunade heal them?"

"We tried but nothing works. Whatever that liquid was caused permanent damage, we can't fix it." Sakura frowns and held her head down. "My hands are gone and most of my skills along with it. Now I can't do anything. I'm useless, just like what everybody is saying about me."

"Don't be like that Sakura. You can't let people get you down." Sakura shook her head. This situation reminded Kakashi of his father. Down to the failed mission then the depression. He remembers what followed, he didn't want it to end that way.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei. I can't do anything."

"Well, why don't we go see for ourselves?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go to the training ground and see what you're capable of."

"What? But I'm not in fighting condition."

"Well see about that." Kakashi went out the door waiting for Sakura to follow him. Sakura hesitated at first but eventually caved in.

After a few minutes of traveling, they reach the now infamous Third Training Ground. They stop in the glade where Team 7 used to train as kids. However, Sakura notices a difference, in the center, there were 5 stone pillars instead of the 3 wooden stumps that she remembered. A strange change.

"Well then, show me what you got." Kakashi turns and prepares for battle.

"I- I- I can't…"

"You have to try Sakura. Go ahead, hit me."

"Kakashi, please, I don't want to."

"Come on, at least throw one kick or something." Sakura sighs and throws a sluggish kick. Kakashi slaps it away annoying Sakura.

"Hey!"

"Try harder" Sakura goes for another kick this time with more force but Kakashi slaps it away.

Annoyed, Sakura goes for another kick but Kakashi disappears in blur surprising her. Kakashi appears behind her extending his index and middle fingers ready to strike. If this technique worked on Naruto then surely it'll work on her, he thought.

"One Thousand Yea-" Sakura wraps her leg around his arms and pins him to the ground.

"If you ever think of hitting me with that stupid move I will rip out your Humerus and force-feed it to you!"

"And there she is. Um… can you let go now?" Sakura complied and lets Kakashi go. "See, you can still do it." Sakura scoffs, maybe he was right.

She felt something burn inside her, something she hasn't felt since before the mission. Sakura charges towards Kakashi and kicks the ground devastating the area. Once the dust had settled Sakura observes the crater she created with Kakashi nowhere to be found. Kakashi was at the side of the crater sweating profusely.

"W- what did I do?"

Sakura dashes at him throwing a series of kicks with her legs. Kakashi got up and dodges the incoming attacks with the best of his abilities. Sakura kicks were so fierce that the gusts it was generating were enough to push Kakashi of his footing every time. Thinking quickly Kakashi expels water from his mask pushing Sakura back. Then Lightning flows thru his body electrifying Sakura.

Sakura drops to her knees trying to recover. She got up and unconsciously goes for a punch. Kakashi was able to catch it preventing a gruesome accident.

"That was a bit too close, don't you think."

Sakura tries to yank out her arm but Kakashi wasn't letting go. After a few seconds of thinking, Sakura hits Kakashi with a wicked forearm knocking him loopy.

Sakura was going for another kick when a space barrier forms around her pulling her in. She fell in the ground, looking around her she realizes she wasn't in the same place. The realm is composed of the innumerable amount of randomly arranged and differently sized rectangular prisms amongst a dark and seemingly endless void.

Kakashi teleports behind her surprising Sakura. Both of his eyes were red with a pinwheel-like design. When she saw Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan she knows something was off.

"I keep forgetting that you kids are Jōnin now. How times change." Kakashi notices Sakura state of shock. "What?"

"I thought you lost your Sharingan during the war."

"At one point, yeah but Obito gave me his eyes before he died. Don't you remember?"

"What? No, that didn't happen! Or… did it?" Sakura clutches her head. "What did that cave do to me!?" Kakashi sits next to Sakura comforting her.

"I wasn't there when it happened but I know you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"But I did. Was it the right thing to do?"

"… I don't know." There was a moment of silence between the two. "Why were you trying to fight me?"

"When I fought back I felt… like myself again. But now I realize how limited I actually am."

"Don't you know Ninjutsu?"

"I… mostly focus on Taijutsu."

"Then I'll teach you."

"Teach me?"

"I taught Sasuke, I taught Naruto, so why can't I do the same to you?" Upon hearing Kakashi's words Sakura begins to tear up. "H-hey! No need to cry!"

"Your the only one who wants to be with me."

"That's not true, your friends want to help you. You're just being distant."

"I'm not. Hell, even Naruto left me!"

"He's conflicted Sakura. A failed mission like that would break any man, even him." Sakura looks off to the distance staring into the black void. Kakashi teleport himself and Sakura back to the training ground.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course, just give him some time." Sakura continues to look off in the distance now lost in her thoughts.

"… give him time…"

* * *

 _ **A/N: It been a while, hasn't it. So where was I, well I started this thing called College. Yeah, so I've been working with that, dealing with all that stuff and college work. So after weeks of studying, I finally got to sit down and continue my writing. Helps with stress, plus its fun to write.  
**_

 _ **Oh, and Forsaken came out! Any free time I had I wasted it on that. It's a really good expansion. Hope Bungie keeps the momentum going.**_

 _ **I'm also thinking about looking for a Beta for the story so if you're interested PM me.**_

 _ **If you enjoy the story go ahead and follow and/or favorite. Feel free to share(recommend) the story with others. And please leave a review, it's the best way to know your thoughts on the story. Don't be afraid of giving me criticism too, there's no way I'll improve my writing if nobody says anything. If you don't want to talk about it in the review then just PM me. With that out the way, have a fantastic day and hope to see you next time!**_


	15. Crucible

The trio walks down the Hall of Guardians. Shaxx was having his usual mourning coffee. He watches multiple crucible matches with a satisfied grin under his helmet.

"Hiiiii, Shaxx." Olympia slithers to his side, googlies eyes and all.

"Miss Olympia! What brings you here?"

"Naruto wanted to check out the Crucible."

"Ahh, I see. Very well, I will coordinate a match for you."

"Thanks, Shaxx."

Naruto and Hiruzen walk to the side chatting with each other. While Olympia tenderly stares at Shaxx. Ryse grabs Shaxx towards his side and whispers to him.

"Hey, can you throw me on the other side of the team?"

"You want to face your teammates?"

"They are not my team. Besides, I'm only showing him the ropes."

"Hmmm… all right."

The trio lines up next to each other and stood in front of Shaxx.

"Since your new to the crucible, I'll deploy you to Twilight Gap. Close to home. The game will be Clash. Nothing complicated. Engage and execute all targets."

Naruto zeros in one keyword.

"Execute?"

"As in killing your opponents, yes."

"Uh, Isn't that kind of wrong?"

"We're immortal! You don't have to worry about mortality."

"Won't this cause Guardians to form grudges for one another?"

"No. If they do they'll answer to me." Shaxx declares cracking his knuckles.

"Let's start the game! Joy, do your thing!" Olympia enthusiastically said.

The group teleport to their ships. They travel to Twilight Gap where they waited.

"Uh, what are we waiting for?"

"For others to join. This can last a while. So go grab a drink or something." Ryse tells Naruto over the comms.

"Are we going to be on the same teams?" Naruto asks. He was getting more nervous the more thinks about the game.

"We should, but who knows maybe we'll end up in opposite sides." Ryse joyfully said.

"Y- you'll be kind to me? Right?"

"Sure!" Ryse told sarcastically.

"Olympia?"

She doesn't answer. Naruto glances next to his ship observing Olympia. She sat in her ship unmoving. As if she was daydreaming. In her mind, she was coming up with ways to torment her opponents.

"Olympia?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." She responds and focuses back on her daydream.

"Making landfall." A Ghost announces.

Five Guardians drop the ground while Naruto lands face first in the ground. The Guardians stare at him.

"I'm okay!" He announces.

"No holding back! Your enemies won't!" Shaxx declares.

"Wait, we started already?"

The Guardians move into battle weapons in hand. Naruto sees Olympia in the front and follows her. A bullet zooms pass his helmet forcing him to take cover.

"Dammit" Ryse reloads his sniper aiming for Naruto.

Being zoomed in the scope Ryse doesn't realize the flaming knife thrown at him. He dies instantly.

Naruto moves forward and spots Olympia choking a Warlock.

"Olympia, I'm having second thoughts."

"Nonsense! You'll be a killing machine in no time."

Olympia snaps the Warlock neck and processed further.

Naruto hears a gunshot that echos across the base. A female Hunter jumps in the air with an exotic looking hand cannon. The weapon's silvered barrel features intricate hawk feather etchings that were carved into its design. Before he can even react Naruto was shot dead with a single bullet.

The Warlock respawns on another side of the site. He stood there gathering his barrings. Naruto could hear the battles echoing across the base.

"How!?" Naruto screams.

"Notices free kill!"

Another female Hunter jumps in the air with a shotgun. The Hunter cocks her shotgun.

"Cocks shotgun. Preparing to kill the Warlock."

"Are you narrating your actions?"

"Pounce!" The Hunter pounce at Naruto.

Naruto knocks the shotgun out of Hunter's hands. The Hunter leaps at Naruto landing on top of him. The Hunter pulls out a knife making Naruto freeze.

"Meow! X3. Sigh. This position is so embarrassing."

"What are you saying!? X three? What is that suppose to mean."

"Going to kill you now. OwO."

"What? Wait, no!"

Bolts of void energy came from the side killing the weird Hunter, reducing her to nothing. A Warlock with a fusion rifle walks over to Naruto. He extends his hand and helps him up.

"Sorry about her. Sparky is… unique."

"Sparky? Really?"

"Originally it was Spark but that faded away once she got... comfortable. My names Aleister by the way."

"Naruto" Both Guardians shake hands.

"I'm guessing this is your first crucible match. Don't worry about it my friend, you'll get used to this kind of chaos."

A Tripmine falls between the two. Both look at the one who threw it. It was the Hunter from before. The one with the exotic hand cannon.

"Well sh-"

The Tripmine arms and explodes killing Naruto and Aleister. Naruto respawns on the field recuperating from the revival.

"Dammit!"

Later in the game, Naruto was walking through the corridor. He could hear gunfire in the other room. So he decides to throw a vortex grenade hoping to break up the commotion. Naruto hears nothing so he walks in charging his fusion rifle.

"Got you!" Ryse jumps towards Naruto with a knife in hand.

When Naruto turns the fusion rifle fires killing Ryse.

"I'm sorry Ryse! I didn't mean to do that."

A pop of a golden gun echo thru out the base. Naruto tries to run but was shot in the back by the same Hunter that killed him before. He respawns once again outside.

"Is it wrong to say I'm getting used to dying?"

It was the last leg of the game. Naruto had only one kill and was afraid of getting another. Both teams were fighting in the center. Naruto hesitated to enter the battle.

"What are you waiting for? Enter the fight!" Shaxx screams at Naruto over the comms.

"Okay! Okay!"

Naruto throws a grenade in the middle but it was only a slight hindrance to the rest.

"What are you doing? Run into the battlefield and kill them. Kill them all!"

"Jeez, what else do you what me to do? Kill their families?"

"YES!"

Naruto was then filled with unfathomable regret.

The Hunter joins the battle using her strange hand cannon to kill Naruto's team. Naruto watches and felt helpless. That Hunter seemed invincible. But deep down he knew he had to act. He jumps out in the open and yells at the Hunter.

"Hey, Over here!"

The Hunter focuses on the Warlock. Clones appear next to Naruto all charging towards the Hunter. Both teams were shocked by Naruto's ability, especially the female Hunter. The Hunter was only able to kill two clones before she needed to reload. Naruto's clones try to grab the Hunter but she bounces up into the air.

She activates her golden gun ability but it was too late. Naruto jumps up and tackles her in the air. Her and the Naruto's fell down the cliff disappearing from everyone's sight. Everyone looks at each other confused on what just happened. Aleister walks over the cliff pondering to himself.

"Huh, no noi-"

A loud thud reaches the top making everyone cringe and wince.

"Sparky thinks that sounded painful," Sparky said.

"I believe we should end it here," Shaxx announces.

"What!? But I… Dammit!" Ryse throws a tantrum in the corner.

Naruto and the Hunter respawn in the middle dazed and confused. Olympia helps Naruto up. The Hunter, furious, removes her helmet.

She was a normal human, with white skin, brown eyes and black hair with a tint of orange at the end.

"What the hell was that?" She yells at Shaxx over the comms. "I was about to go unbroken! Don't tell me that actually counts?"

"I'm sorry, Dawn. A Guardian should be prepared for any challenge. You clearly weren't prepared. It counts."

"Goddammit!" Dawn slams her helmet to the ground. She summons her ghost and teleports away.

Guardians leave one by one while others stayed.

"Naruto, you did well," Shaxx informs. "A couple of more matches and you'll be a natural. But, that cloning technique you use is going to be banned inside the Crucible. I have enough complaints as it is."

"Got it, Shaxx."

"So? Did you like the Crucible?" Olympia asks Naruto.

"It was… something. Hey, Ryse. I'm sorry for killing you earlier. Man, that sounds bizarre."

Ryse mumbles to himself and teleports away.

"I can go for another game. You in?" Olympia asks Naruto in the usual jolly tone.

"I… uh, let me think about it." Naruto quickly summons Hiruzen and whispers to him. "Hiruzen get me out of here."

Naruto teleports to his ship and returns home.

* * *

 **A/N: You probably thought this story was discontinued. But no, I have just been really, really, really busy. Took on multiple college projects which were fun to do. If I were to abandon the story I would announce it. I don't think it's going happen but with life who knows.**

 **While I was gone the story reached over 100 followers. Guess this means I'm popular. _Praise me as the writing genius_ _that I am._ All joking aside thank you for sticking around and reading my story. I really hope you're enjoying as much as I do.**

 **In this chapter, I introduce a couple of new characters that will be prominent for the story in the future. While this chapter is short the next chapter is going to be major. So big in fact I think I have to cut into three different chapters. Haven't decided yet. Do you want in three chapters or one HUGE chapter? Tell me in the comments.**

 **Now for the copypaste outro! If you enjoy the story go ahead and follow and/or favorite. Feel free to share(recommend) the story with others. And please leave a review, it's the best way to know your thoughts on the story. Don't be afraid of giving me criticism too, there's no way I'll improve my writing if nobody says anything. With that out the way, have a fantastic day and hope to see you next time!**


End file.
